El Agobio de Roy
by Rinna Reffsi
Summary: Después de asumido el cargo de Fürer, Roy Mustang sufre las típicas presiones y responsabilidades que tiene el ser el dirigente de Amestris. Por lo cual su maquiavélica mente ha comenzado a maquilar un "Desestresante" en el que se verá involucrada la fría reina de Briggs. Obviamente para el arrogante coronel, que diga Fürer... Su mente le jugará una terrible pasada. HUMOR
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood le pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa. Lo que es mío mío es la trama de esta historia.**

El siguiente fic, es principalmente sobre la relación de Olivier y Roy. No habrá Royai explícito y tampoco será un tema recurrente, aunque algunas partes puede que sí. Sé que en español no hay fics sobre ellos dos -Roy y Olivier- creo que no es algo ¿interesante? Para los demás; sin embargo esta historia va dedicada a todos aquell s que sintieron un poco de curiosidad sobre cómo sería un trato entre ellos un poco más a fondo, y por supuesto después de que Roy sube al cargo de Fürer. Esto no será un fic drama, será... Bueno es que la idea que originó todo esto fue... Pues bien sabrosona xD Ustedes ya se enteraran porqué *Inserte aquí Perverface* Jujuju.

 **El Agobio de Roy**

Capítulo I

Las montañas de Briggs se alzaban indómitas e imponentes, con ese tono tan puro y blanco, con un cielo impacible -Como diría el capitán Buccanear- un cielo azul puro no como el cielo de central, lleno de contaminación y negrocidad. La muralla se hallaba en perfectas condiciones; después de que el día prometido pasara y todos comenzaran a organizar la reconstrucción del país que había quedado hecho ruinas.

La reina de hielo se encontraba sentada frente a su escritorio, con su larga melena rubia callendo por un costado de su imperturbable rostro, mantenía apoyada su cabeza sobre su mano izquierda -su codo apoyado en la mesa de roble- frente a ella un pequeño florero de vidrio contenía unas hermosas flocerillas. Sus fríos zafiros escrutaban con dureza dicho objeto, como si se tratara de una aberración lo que sus ojos contemplaban, aunque más bien fue por lo que recordó.

" _El jazmín, es propio de la femeneidad "_

—¡Maldito Mustang! -Gruñó, mientras estrangulaba a las pobres florecillas, que ya casi marchitas, se deshojaron por la brusca acción de la mano de la rubia, mientras caían suavemente-

Por los fríos pasillos dentro de la muralla de Briggs, un hombre de piel morena que respondía al nombre de Miles, caminaba hasta la oficina de su comandante, con un boncho de papeles entre las manos.

—Mayor Armstrong...

—Adelante

Respondieron al llamado, la comandante de tan pesado y crudo lugar, se hallaba aún en su silla. Miles paró hasta dejar los papeles sobre el escritorio.

—¿De que se trata?

—Es un reporte de... Ehm -Carraspeó incómodo-. Del Fürer Roy Mustang

Para la buena suerte del hombre, la rubia no parecía haber despertado con ganas de masacarar a alguien hoy, incluso por la mención del -Antes- Coronel Mustang.

—... Está bien

—¿Desea un informe preliminar?

—No, déjalo, lo leeré

—Bien, me retiro

La reina de hielo asintió con la cabeza, viendo como su mano derecha habandonaba el lugar. Ya fuera, el Mayor Miles soltó un suspiro cansado, había visto las florecillas cruelmente estranguladas, y a su reina aparentar una falsa serenidad, él lo sabía.

****\\\\\\\\****

—Jean...

—¿Eh?... -Rápidamente se apagó el cigarillo, como si se tratase de un niño al cual se le atrapa en una travesura, ni siquiera lo había acabado de encender cuando Mustang se había devuelto. Aún después de todo no se podía quitar el vicio del cigarillo-.¿Olvidó *Cof* algo? *Cof, Cof* -Trató de preguntar claramente, sin embargo el humo le había traicionado, casi sofocadolo-

—Está bien Havoc - Dijo refiriéndose a su vicio-. Lo necesitas para mantenerte caliente, ten listo el auto para mi regreso...

—Sí, señor

Hizó el saludo militar digno para su más alto dirigente. Roy volvió por sus pasos, mientras se dirigía a la gran puerta de acero dónde le esperaban cerca de veinte uniformados perfectamente alineados, cada grupo de diez a cada literal, haciendo un camino para su Fürer, sin olvidar el saludo militar.

****\\\\\\\\****

—¿Por qué tan repentino? -Preguntó la reina de hielo-

—El Fürer Mustang se ha escapado, así lo dicen sus subordinados

—Tsk... No tengo tiempo para gastarlo en él -Aún no le caía en gracia tener que llamarlo por su rango, y ni tampoco escucharlo de sus subordinados-. Vamos a acabar de una vez.

****\\\\\\\\****

Caminaba hacia la comandante, como todo un hombre poderoso, erguido, la frente en alto, con ese orgullo que siempre le chocó a Olivier. Su rostro pétreo y decidido.

La última vez que Olivier lo vio fue cuando aún estaba ciego y mal herido, -aunque recuperandose- ella había regresado junto a sus hombres al norte -Y junto a Scar- al lugar dónde era su territorio.

Ahora que lo miraba sin duda alguna exudaba poderío y fortaleza. Los pasos de un hombre seguro y franco resonaban en la estancia donde estaban, siendo los únicos que caminaban hacia ella. Sus hombros tensos y su postura arrogante luciendo como todo un semental... Olivier chasqueó la lengua molesta y asqueada por ello. Olivier recordó cuando el viejo Grumman le sedió el poder a Mustang, casi podría jurar que el abuelo temblaba por su mera presencia en aquel momento, aún así el viejo no desistió de su decisión final. Con Mustang aceptando el cargo con rostro solemne y su ridículo mostacho. Río internamente al notar que el bigote de Mustang, se movía como si tuviera vida propia.

****\\\\\\\\****

—El antiguo Fürer Grumman hizo un buen trabajo respecto a las relaciones con Drachma y Aurego...

—Aun no podemos bajar la guardia, Drachma puede invadir aún cuando están con ese gobierno temporal. No me fiare de ellos.

Mustang sonrió, justo era la respuesta que se esperaba de Olivier, sin duda era la única capaz de dirigir el norte, las crudas montañas de Briggs. Desde la parte superior de la fortaleza, podía ver nada más que nieve... Dónde una vez estuvo manchado completamente de sangre... Por ese desgraciado de Kimblee que había llevado a los hombres de Drachma directo a su muerte inminente, ese bastardo que manchó con esa sangre sucia la pureza infinita de Briggs.

El frio viento le acariciaba el rostro a Roy, detrás de él Oliver pensando en sus antiguos camaradas que perecieron en batalla... Todos juntos habían ganado la guerra. Recordaba a sus hombres con mucho orgullo, respeto y aunque pareciera imposible con cariño... En especial al capitán Buccanear, un hombre como ningún otro, uno que llegó a compartir momentos banales con su fría reina de mirada severa.

—Comandante Armstrong, Drachma ha entrado en recesión es probable que muchos ciudadanos de Drachma intenten pasar la frontera... Sólo no seas tan mala mujer

—Hare lo que pueda. Por cierto el retanjutsu de Xing, ya he mostrado mi postura de ser los primeros en utilizarlo

—Estoy de acuerdo -Roy se volvió hacia ella-. La chica del panda es una alquimista, mandaremos una invitación de...

—Me parece bien -Le corto fríamente-. Estamos alejados de la cuidad, así que quiero que mis hombres estudien esa alquimia.

La rubia se encaminó al costado de Roy, siendo su jovial cabellera mecida por las suaves ráfagas de viento helado. Era el atardecer, el sol comenzaba a desaparecer, dando un halo de luz anaranjado, cálido, pero sólo era una luz, no calentaba. Viendo el precioso espectáculo, los dos militares permanecieron en silencio.

—Alfonse Elric, vino de paso durante su viaje. Nos mostró la alquimia que había aprendido durante su viaje en Xing... Será sin duda muy beneficioso para nosotros

Roy percibió su avaricia y sonrió sutilmente.

—Mei Chang se molestará si pretendes utilizar el retanjutsu para fines militares y no exclusivamente médicos

—Qué coincidencia, eso fue lo mismo que Alfonse estuvo parloteando todo ese tiempo, cuando dije que pondría trampas debajo de la nieve, para los posibles espías claro -Dijo la rubia restandole importancia a las quejas del rubio hermano menor Erlic-

—Ya veo, ese es otro asunto a tratar, su nuevo líder no parece estar dispuesto a llevar un gobierno radical, como el anterior.

—En Briggs siempre estaremos alerta

Roy le volteó a ver de soslayo logrando apreciar sus rosados labios sin gesto alguno, serios. Escuchó sus pasos alejarse, la siguió.

—¿No viene Hawkeye contigo? -Preguntó cuando pasaron las puertas de acero hacia el interior-

—Alguien debe cuidar la casa, ella es la indicada, Havoc me ha acompañado -Respondió con una ligera sonrisa-

—... Se recuperó... Musitó, sus labios rosados se permitieron dar una sonrisa, después de todo Mustang tiene subordinados muy capaces-

—Ha sido un largo y duro viaje -Comentó Roy, mientras se dirigían a la oficina de Olivier-. Para los dos es la primera vez que venenos al norte...

— *Sonrió orgullosa* Por supuesto qué es duro, sólo los más fuertes sobreviven aquí

—Sí... Más con la silla de ruedas -Unas gotitas de sudor bajaban por la sien de Mustang-

—¿Que?... Yo pensé que, habías utilizado la piedra en él -Su estufaccion se hizo presente-

—... Había mucho en juego -Dijo sencillamente, pasando al interior de la oficina-

Un portazo se escuchó cuando ingresó a la oficina, extrañado volteó a ver a Olivier, sólo para ver como la muralla de Briggs se alzaba impetuosa sobre su persona.

—¿Así que utilizaste todo la piedra en tí, maldito avaricioso?, E incluso haces que te siga un inválido hasta aquí...

—Ehh... -Roy se había relegado hasta topar con el escritorio-

—Tsk... Te ha corrompido el poder. Como el pobre sujeto no puede negarse ¿cierto? No puedo permitir que Amestris tenga un dirigente sin ideales... No saldrás de aquí -Amenazó la rubia-

Una carcajada resonó en la habitación, Olivier no sabía si sentirse más enfurecida o desconcertada. El maldito se reía en su cara.

—Hahaha... Es broma Olivier, Me alegró mucho tu respuesta. Jean Havoc está bien

—¿Ah? - la rubia estaba a un milímetro de sacar su poderosa arma, para degollar y asumir el poder y librar a Amestris de un ególatra mujeriego-

—Eso significa que puedo contar contigo también, si pierdo el camino -Dijo serio, posó su mano derecha en el hombro de la rubia para tranquilizarla... Pero fue contraproducente-

—Mustang...

Las venas de la sien de la rubia estaban a reventar y sus ojos tan furiosos y llenos de rabia... tal vez había sido mala idea de Roy, bromear con la mujer de hielo, ya que hasta le pareció escucharla gruñir amenazante tal como un oso de montaña.

—Es una pena que sólo hayas durado tres meses en el cargo, Roy...

Roy tragó duro y deseó que Hawkeye estuviese ahí para protegerlo de tan horrible destino a manos de la Armstrong.

****\\\\\\\\****

En la cuidad de central, Riza Hawkeye se encargaba del papeleo que su coronel -Fürer Mustang- había dejado tirado para irse a su " visita " de estado al norte.

Su cabello rubio corto ahora, le dotaban más seriedad a su cargo como mano derecha del Fürer. No han ocurrido eventualidades desde que Grumman tomó el cargo hace un año y medio. Su abuelo por vejez había dejado el futuro del país en manos de los más jóvenes, dejandole el cargo a Mustang quién a su ver era el que más lo merecía -De Olivier y Roy- La muralla de Briggs era única así como Roy Mustang, sin embargo a ojos del viejo creía que Olivier pertenecía al norte, nadie como ella para dirigir a sus hombres -Aunque probablemente le aterraba al viejo-

Los subordinados de Roy Mustang seguían a sus ordenes en central, como todo un equipo. Riza estaba feliz, por fin su coronel había logrado lo que hace años se había prometido... Aún así no dejaba de relegar el papeleo apenas una oportunidad se le presentaba para huir.

****\\\\\\\\****

—Oh, es hora de que nos vayamos

El Mayor Miles había llegado justo a tiempo para parar a su reina de un homicidio -Hecho por ella, claro esta- Roy había llevado un presente el cual yacía sobre el escritorio de roble, Olivier veía eso algo muy extraño, sólo esperaba que no fuesen flores otra vez, si no las mandaría directo a quemar.

****\\\\\\\\****

Desde el balcón de la muralla donde alguna vez se presentaría ante los hermanos Erlic, con la ventisca revoloteando a su alrededor, la reina observaba al Fürer retirarse, en el coche conducido por Havoc. Regresó a su despacho, y abrió el paquete. Al tomarlo pudo sentir que era algo blando, con una maestría increíble de su espada, hizo añicos el papel de envoltura...

****\\\\\\\\****

—¿Porqué tanta prisa, coronel? -Tan acostumbrados estaban a llamarle coronel que ahora, llamarle Fürer era algo extraño-. Ehh quiero decir Daisotou

—Ahhh Acelera

—Pero, el auto se puede... -Desde el retrovisor pudo ver como el coronel volteaba hacía atrás, como si algo los siguiese-. ¿Ocurre algo?

—Jeje... No pares Havoc - dijo Roy cuando regresó su mirada al frente, Jean pudo ver una sonrisilla en su rostro-

Mientras tanto en el interior de las murallas de Briggs, una rubia temblaba...

—¡MUSTANG!... ¡Esto es... Ckk maldito bicho!

Gruñó entre dientes la reina iracunda.

—¿Qué sucede, mi reina?

Apareció Miles preocupado. Lo que vio lo dejó sin habla. Su reina sostenía un uniforme militar femenino... Todo bien hasta que vio que envés de pantalones era una... ¡Minifalda!

Ya sele hacía raro que precisamente Roy fuera hasta el cuartel de Briggs. Sólo vino a hacer salir de sus casillas a Olivier... Pues como no si ahora ya no le puede hacer mucho, ahora aunque le doliera a Oliver admitir, Roy era su superior.

—Ckkk ese, ese, ese Arghhh Ese maldito debilucho... ¿Cómo se atreve? -Olivier estaba muy, muy indignada-

—...

Miles estaba aterrado, Olivier estaba que echaba espuma por la boca como...

—" _Como un perro rabioso"_

Gruñía tan imperante que podía jurar Miles que esté era un nuevo nivel de rabiosidad en su comandante, parecía un dragón que con todo lo que escupía -En su caso, un sin fin de improperios que incluso él desconocía que existian, hacía su Fürer en turno- Quemaba todo en su rango de alcance, como ardientes bolas de fuego. Miles sólo pudo hacer una cosa:

Maldecir mentalmente a su Fürer Roy Mustang.

Todos los soldados de Briggs - Que son uno solo- notaron el malestar de su reina.

—¿Qué sucede Miles? -Preguntó desde la puerta entreabierta, pues escuchó los gritos exasperados de la mujer amestriana-

—Ohh Scar, algo terrible -Respondió, tapandose la boca con dramatismo-. Mira...

Scar se acercó un poco más para ver. Sus ojos rojos se abrieron con miedo. Oliver estaba deshaciendo con su fiel espada, la falda -Que probablemente era de medio muslo- haciendola trocitos, como si se tratará de un abominable enemigo.

Los ojos de la rubia brillaban de rabia, como un demonio, uno que quería venganza.

—Minifalda...

Scar dirigió sus ojos a la parte baja del cuerpo de su comandante...

—No tiene nada de malo usar faldas

Olivier y Miles lo miraban como si lo que acabada de decir fuera una completa bazofia, así que explicó...

—En mi tribu Ishibalí, algunos sacerdotes usabamos lo que eran trajes vestidos

—No... Es lo... Mismo

Con voz de ultratumba y que les enchino la piel a los morenos Olivier dijo otra vez...

—¡Las odio!

Scar sólo pudo pensar que era una mujer muy extrema y que esa falda la sentaria muy bien. Lo bueno que años de concentración le otorgaron, controlar sus impulsos y pensamientos.

Lo que no pudo controlar fue la imagen de una mujer tan poderosa vistiendo una minifalda e inevitablemente un hilillo de sangre corría de su nariz.

Se apresuró a taparse, cuando vio que Miles y un grupito de soldados -Que llegaron después- también tenían una mano sobre sus narices y sonrojados miraban a la fiera de su comandante.

Afuera, en un clima de los mil demonios, parecía que el clima pronosticaba una tormenta de nieve y ráfagas de vientos nunca antes vistas, como si la naturaleza buscara acabar con ese nefasto parásito que había mortificado su medio ambiente... Ese repugnante bicho se escurría como agua en una coladera -Agua sucia, según palabras de Olivier- por toda la carretera a una velocidad regular hasta desaparecer detrás de los montículo impolutos de nieve.

Esa noche la fortaleza de Briggs retumbó, se sacudió con una fuerza digna de un maremoto.

N/A: Bueno esto contará como un fic corto, por suerte ya está completo así que próximamente subiré los siguientes capítulos.

Comentarios, críticas todo es bien recibido.

Saludos.

Rinna Reffsi


	2. Chapter 2

Aquí el segundo capítulo. Rectificare que también se tratará acerca de Havoc, no pude evitar escribir sobre él. Emm advertencias, Original character.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El Agobio de Roy

-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo II

Jean Havoc caminaba por el gran jardín del cuartel general, su rostro a rebosar mientras sonreía y saludaba a sus compañeras femeninas.

Su rehabilitación había sido muy dura pero aún así, valía toda la pena del mundo, porque ahora podía volver a caminar y ser independiente y útil.

Y lo más importante...

—¡Tengo una cita!

Después de tantos años había conseguido el número de teléfono de una chica, esta vez se aseguraría que no fueran seres extraños que atentaran con su vida... Como ella.

—...Solaris

Musitó con una extraña mezcla de congoja, alegría y dolor. El humúnculo Lust había sido tan amable y linda que ahora le parecia era un desperdicio... Sí, porque estaba muerta. Roy había acabado con ella. Tanta belleza no podía ser verdad ¿Cierto?

Suspiró, ahora más que nunca Mustang lo necesitaba y él lo ama. Rápidamente dirigió sus pasos a la oficina general, dónde recibiría ordenes de Mustang o de Hawkeye.

Le parecía extraño que después de tantos años juntos y lo que habían pasado estos dos -Hawkeye y Mustang- siguieran con su frío protocolo. Se seguían tratando con formalismo y profesionalidad a los ojos de terceros. Havoc creía que a puerta cerrada el coronel -Ahora Fürer- y Hawkeye dejaban atrás los formalismos, y quién sabe hasta podían haberlo hecho en la oficina.

Ante este pensamiento Havoc río un poco, no lo creería, Riza era muy estricta y aunque estaba seguro que Mustang podría tener este tipo de pensamientos oscuros, él obedecía a su teniente Hawkeye o si no recibiría un par de balazos de parte de su 'Reina'.

La chica que le había dado su número de teléfono, había estado muy interesada en su trabajo... No, no, no, no podía ser otra Lust. Jean Havoc tropezó al ir sumido en sus cavilaciones, ahora no quería ir a la cita, porque... ¿y si esa chica era...? Tal vez podría no ser un monstruo, sin embargo él tenía contacto directo con el Fürer. Quizás fuera una espía... Una homicida, una terrorista que se autoexplotaría llevandoselo entre las patas, ó entre las bubis... ¡NOOO! Todavía quería disfrutar un poco más de sus piernas regeneradas y de la vida sexual que se había entorpecido.

—" _No, no, no Laura es una maestra, ella no tiene nada que ver con el gobierno. Ay no ella es de Aurego y si es..."_

El alférez Havoc estaba tan paranoico que se había acabado ya la cajetilla de cigarros -Ahora se encontraba en el baño, más precisamente en el baño del fondo, sentado en el tanque de agua- Se convecía de que no era como su mente traumada le decía que era. Ella vivía ahí por intercambio de trabajo...

—Bien -Sacó el humo de sus pulmones de manera rápida-. Sólo tengo que esperar a que su plazo acabe y ya no volveré a saber nada mas de ella... -Compulsivamente le daba caladas al cigarrillo-. Es lo mejor, no puedo arriesgarme. Cortaré comunicación con ella...

Con la mente aparentemente calmada, salió del baño. Fuera una señorita le habló diciendo que una tal Laura le buscaba. Se dirigió a los teléfonos -Aquellos donde Maes se la pasaba todo el santo día-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Roy estaba con la cara en el papeleo, literal. Hawkeye había estado muy insistente acerca de que debía firmar solicitudes, aprobaciones, revisar los reportes de campo... Él lo iba a hacer sólo que Hawkeye siempre lo hostigaba desde antes. Quería un pequeño respiro.

Ser el dirigente de un país, no era nada sencillo. Era un trabajo pesado, monótono, y agotador, No físicamente pero lo era. Había veces en las que deseaba salir a las calles y poder utilizar su alquimia... No contra los ciudadanos, ya saben contra alquimistas que estuviesen perturbando la paz. Deseaba acción. Pero desde que Amestris se había vuelto un país donde la alquimia no era utilizada para asuntos bélicos, ya no podía portar sus guantes que eran símbolo de tragedia y destrucción. Además todo estaba tranquilo. Se resignaba a portar de contrabando sus guantes de ignición a solas.

Sí, sí, uno diría que después de haberse quedado ciego y casi morir en el día prometido junto a su teniente, era suficiente. Pero para Roy Mustang no era así. Era un tipo de emociones fuertes después de todo.

Chasquear sus dedos y ver como salía de sus guantes de ignición la chispa para después convertirse en una potente llamarada... oler a quemado tal como la que estaba viendo y oliendo en ese momento.

—¿¡Qué está haciendo!?

Escuchó la voz de Riza alarmada, mientras veía como apurada la mujer arrojaba la tetera sobre el mullido sofá aún lado del escritorio que se incendiaba.

—... -Se había quedado mudo-

Hawkeye suspiró cansada, tal vez debería dejar que su Fürer descansara un poco.

—¿Porqué ha hecho eso? ¿Tan abrumado está?

—... -Roy no sabía que decir, era la primera vez que se perdía de ese modo, pronto comprendió que podría dañar a Riza, o algún subordinado-. Lo siento en verdad, yo... Saldré un momento

Dirigió sus pasos hacia la puerta bajo la serena y seria mirada de su mano derecha.

—Roy... ¿Esto es demaciado para ti?

Roy paró sus pasos como si lo hubiesen apañalado, la voz tan indescriptible de Riza lo hirío.

—Daisitou Roy Mustang, pido permiso para retirarme ahora -Al no haber respuesta Riza dijo-

—Está bien Hawkeye...

La rubia salió de la habitación dejandolo solo. Ahora la había hecho enojar. Que idiota era. Que débil era.

Retiró de sus manos los guantes de ignición, mientras volvía a suspirar.

Ya había pasado por lo pesado, llegar a ser el líder de Amestris, sin embargo era todavía pesado mantenerse en ese lugar. Cuerdo y con sus ojos fijos en los mismos ideales.

Hizo a un lado sus distracciones y se acomodó en el escritorio mientras leía los informes. No iba a caer después de todo lo que tuvo que pasar para ser Fürer, de seguro Maes lo regañaría...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—El Mayor Armstrong no está por aquí, dijo que vería a su hermana Oliver -Había escuchado a el teniente Brosh que hablaba con otro teniente-. Se veía asustado

Y lo supo, se le iba a armar una bronca como ninguna otra. ¿Alex la iría a ver al norte? Eso le intrigaba, no creería que Olivier estuviese en central... Hahaha claro que no. Su pellejo estaba a salvo por el momento.

Con ese pensamiento fue directo al aseo de los militares, él tenía su propio baño, pero quiera estirar las piernas un poco. En el espejo del baño vio su reflejo... Ahora que se veía detenidamente... No le sentaba para nada bien ese moustache.

—¡Porqué nadie me lo dijo!

Se quejó mientras se peinaba las pedazos de vello sobre sus labios. Escuchó una risita ahogada, y una sien se le marcaba.

—Jean Havoc, creo que sabe que no se permite fumar aquí, salga ahora mismo - Ordenó-

—Daisotou Mustang... Si me permite decirle algo ese bigote no le queda bien -Alegó el rubio mientras intentaba distraer la atención de él, le funcionó-

—¡Ya lo sé!, Hawkeye dijo que me daba mas seriedad y porte... No es verdad -Dijo eso ultimo en voz baja-

—Y usted creyendole... ¿Porqué no se lo afeita?

Salió del baño mientras acomodaba sus ropas y discretamente trataba de dispersar el humo con las manos. Havoc no podia dejer de fumar a escondidillas en el baño. Había vuelto al baño después de terminada su llamada _"El último y ya"_ se había dicho. Ahora los nervios habían desaparecido, seguro de que esa adorable pero salvaje mujer, no podía ser todo lo que su mente había imaginado. Porque la muy descarada le había dicho por teléfono las cosas que estaba ansiosa por hacerle... A él le pareció genial, luego de algunos pequeños interrogatorios fríamente hechos a la mujer. En los cuales podría delatarse, para su gran victoria la chica era un tanto despistada. Vio a Roy que seguía mirandose.

—No quiero hacerla enojar más si me lo quito -Musitó-

—¿Hacerla enojar más?... -Havoc llevó su mano a su barbilla, en un aire pensante-. Pues si ya está enojada, ¿Qué más da?

—...

Fue su magnifica resolución, Roy se volvió hacia él con el gesto serio, Havoc no sabía qué más decir a su Fürer, estaba por inventar un buen alago cuando Roy impestivamente habló.

—¡Es cierto!, ayudeme con esto Havoc

Así paso parte de la mañana arreglando la imagen de su amigo y Fürer Roy Mustang.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Hawkeye...

—¿Qué sucede...? -Observó con sorpresa que Roy lucía impolputamente su rostro, sin rastros de bigotes y pulcramente vestido, peinado hacia atrás formalmente -. Hoy no hay ninguna exposición pública señor...

—Espero no le moleste mi nueva imagen, sí lo sé. -afirmó refiriéndose a lo que le había dicho Hawkeye, dándole una sonrisa de catálogo-

—Oh... No tendría porque importarme, le da más sobriedad

Dijo sin más, Roy sentía que perdía. A veces era tan cruel...

Lo dejó pasar. De nueva cuenta se acomodó en su escritorio a revisar los informes, peticiones, reportes etc.

Por fin había acabado todo el papeleo del día, se encontraba solo en su gran oficina. Sus chicos habían salido ya, incluso Hawkeye se había ido temprano, tal vez estaba muy enojada y no quiera verlo, otras veces ella se quedaba hasta tarde junto a él. Mmm bueno ya se le pasaría el enojo. La próxima vez se aseguraría de darle todos los pares de guantes de ignición a Riza para que los custodiara y no volviera a suceder algo parecido.

Como el alquimista de la flama, no necesitaba guardaespaldas -Aparte de eso se encargaba Hawkeye- se podía cuidar solo.

Se estiró en su silla con pereza... Parpadeó unas cuantas veces.

una mirada decidida y seria mientras miraba a la nada... Recordando todo su esfuerzo y a los caídos durante su progreso... A Maes Hughes. Gracia y Elisa estaban bien, él se había encargado que no les faltara nada. Habia estado ahí para lo que hiciese falta. Elisa ya no era una niña pequeña... Los años habían pasado. Cuando se miraba al espejo podía ver que su rostro comenzaba a envejecer. No es que fuera un vanidoso... Ay bueno para que mentir, sí lo era. Sin embargo algo faltaba en su vida, un hijo... No, él no era de esos, de aquellos que se sienten plenos cuando han formado una familia propia, tal como Maes.

Sus ideales eran terriblemente firmes, no le daría tiempo para atender su propia vida si es que quería hacer todo lo que tenía en su lista mental -Y escrita- de cosas por mejorar a Amestris.

La tenía a ella, a su reina. Tenía a sus preciados subordinados juntos otra vez. No debería pedir más ¿Cierto? Aunque estaba seguro que Hawkeye estaría más que encantada de darle un hijo. No era lo que él deseaba. Por un lado tener descendencia estaba bien, le parecía bien. Ya que cada vez que veía sonreír a Elisa podía ver un pedazo de aquel individuo de ojos verdes y barba, sonreír. Esa sonrisa amiga y amorosa. Nunca pensó que lo extrañaría tanto, y tampoco nunca pensó que aún después de tantos años deseara escuchar su irritante voz una vez más, sus abrazos que nunca correspondía de Hughes... Las llamadas que recibía de él, parloteando únicamente sobre cuán maravillosas y hermosas eran sus chicas -Llamadas las cuales no atendía si eran de Hughes- recordó las veces que le colgaba el teléfono y Maes obstinado volvía una y otra vez a marcar hasta que Roy no contestaba... Con una sonrisa melancólica recordó cuando irritado por su fastidioso amigo había dejado el teléfono sobre el escritorio con Maes en la línea, hablandole a la madera y no a Roy como creía, hasta que Hawkeye le reprendió y obligó a hablar con él.

Sus consejos cuando se ponía serio y dejaba de ser aquel ser que desbordaba calidez fraternal y cariño casi a cualquiera - o si no es que a todo mundo-

Cerró sus ojos despacio, volviendo a él el recuerdo de cuando jóvenes habían salido a beber unos tragos, antes de la guerra de Ishibal.

 _Flash back_

—Oi Roy, ¿Qué tal esa chica peliroja?

El aludido dirigió su vista hacia la mencionada, con Hughes a su costado, bebiendo de su vaso de licor.

—No creo... -Respondió con su usual porte serio-

—Mmmm Pero qué exigente...

—No es eso -Suspiró hondo, cuando lo escuchó murmurar-. No creo que sea bueno mantener una relación sabiendo de antemano que, podemos o no regresar...

—... Quizá tengas razón -Después de un rato habló-. Pero, yo ya lo he hecho Jejeje -Río bobaliconamente-

Roy sin ser conciente, no había quitado su vista de la fémina de cabellera pasión, quién coqueta con ese vestido -Aparentemente inocente- resaltaba sus curvas cuando se movía de la puerta de entrada hacia el interior, aparentemente buscando a alguien. Era guapa sin duda, de cabello corto a la mitad del cuello y liso. Roy bajó su vista hasta los pies de la chica, deleitandose con sus pequeños y femeninos pies, presos en unas sandalias donde la larga correa se enredaba en sus tobillos celosamente. Se había acercado hasta la barra, captando todas las miradas masculinas. Tal vez por eso Roy se sintió sin remordimiento alguno, siendo parte de la masa de ojos que la seguían.

—Dios, Roy deja de mirarla así. Pareces un degenerado

La chica delicadamente sacaba de entre sus bolsas una tarjeta que le tendía al barman, sin que se lo esperara la muchacha volteó hacia donde los amigos estaban.

—No estoy viendo a nadie -Gruñó entre dientes, desviando su mirada de la chica-. ¿Y a quién le llamas degenerado?

—Aja...

—¿Qué?

—Nada Mustang, -Río malévolo-. No imaginé que te gustaran... -Calló abruptamente-

—¿Señor Mustang? -Escuchó decir a su espalda, una voz gentil-

—Soy yo -Dijo al momento de voltear-

Maes ladeó un poco la cabeza, después de un rato en que Roy se quedó en silencio, siendo escrutado por unos ojos azul claro, tan hipnotizantes que Hughes en verdad creyó que Roy se había perdido en ellos.

—Valerie... -Se había cortado su hermoso cabello rojo-

—Roy -Una radiante sonrisa, que enamoraría a cualquiera-. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Madam Cristmas me dijo que podría encontrarte aquí

—*Carraspeó Maes* Toma asiento porfavor, no te quedes parada -La amabilidad de Maes la sonrojó. Maes al ver que Roy no articulaba palabra decidió hablar-. Veo que se conocen...

—... Sí, Roy y yo...

—Valerie, ¿Cómo estás? -La cortó Mustang, rápidamente, con una pregunta "Amable"-

—Bien, yo quería hablar contigo. Sé que iras a la guerra civil de Ishibal...

Roy de pronto se tensó.

—Está bien

Maes de pronto se sentía que sobraba, y aunque él tenía ya una novia, no podía evitar sentirse un poco atraído por esa mujer que al parecer tenía el poder de hacer que Roy Mustang se incomodara. Quiso aligerar la tensión.

—Yo soy Maes Hughes, amigo de Roy -Con una sonrisa le tendió una mano que la mujer no tardó en estrechar alegre-. Es como dice la tía, puedes encontrar a aquí a Roy casi a diario y...

—No lo digas como si fuera un ebrio -Renegó Roy-

—¿Qué dijiste? Aquí no se puede decir eso Roy, estás rodeado de teporochos -Cuchicheó en voz baja el ojiverde, advirtiendo las miradas de pistola que les echaban los demás en el establecimiento. Aunque en realidad es que estaban celosos de que una preciosidad, hablara con ese par de odiosos militares-

—Maes...

—Jehehe -Río con gracia la chica-. Señor Hughes usted es muy gracioso, no creo que les importe mucho

—Maes, dime Maes. ¿Puedo llamarte yo Valerie?

—oh por supuesto, Maes

—*sonreía con su encantadora sonrisa* ¿Tu porqué me ves así, Roy? No es de un caballero dejar que una dama se aburra

—Eso es verdad -Apoyó con una risita la chica-

Roy veía con mala cara a Maes. Lo veía como un falso, un golfo mujeriego. Claramente le estaba coqueteando a su chica... Ehh no, no, no a su amiga según Roy, no es que se sintiera desplazado por las encantadoras maneras de su mejor amigo hacia con la fémina, no claro que no. Era que el hecho de que Maes ya tenía chica, osea, ¿A qué jugaba ese sinvergüenza? Según lo que Maes le había dicho, su chica se llamaba Gracia y estaba locamente enamorado de ella... Claro todos eran iguales incluso Maes, pensaba el morocho llamado Roy. Todo aquel amor que le profesaba lo ponía en duda al -Según Roy- Maes tratarla con excesa amabilidad, fácilmente malinterpretada.

—¿Amigos de la infancia?... Roy es un aburrido seguro que te aburrías muy seguido a su lado

—Hahaha -La chica reía-

—Roy puede ser un amargado cara larga, pero es un gran tipo... Además Hahaha yo no creía que ese sujeto fuese popular con las mujeres, no sé que le ven... -Maes parloteaba sin cesar, bebiendo y bebiendo-. Roy es guapo sin duda... Y la otra vez...

Roy se sonrojó de vergüenza, más al escucharla reír y verla asentir con la cabeza. Ese maldito Maes... Jeje ya le contaría a Gracia lo que su novio hacía, claro cuando la conociera si es que ella no le descubría alguna infedelidad antes y botara a su fastidioso amigo. Aunque tal vez sólo era muy amable y gentil Maes.

—Roy sabe escuchar muy bien a una mujer -Dijo sonrojada la mujer-. Me alegra mucho que tenga un amigo como usted Maes.

Las sinceras palabras de la mujer pararon el monólogo de Maes sobre la vida amorosa de Mustang. Sus palabras parecían dichas casi como una madre, una hermana mayor, una amiga que se había quedado atrás, tristemente olvidada. Maes pudo ver en los preciosos e inusuales ojos -Por ser un color azul muy claro- de la fémina, un cariño muy profundo por Roy. Preocupación y amistad. Veía el rostro de Roy teñirse de carmín mientras bebía de su vaso, la chica no había pedido nada a pesar de las invitaciones de los varones.

Maes desde ese momento le había estado hostigando a Mustang sobre qué tipo de relación era la que tenía con ella. Pero siempre se negaba a contarle. No eran amantes... Aunque si la chica conocía a Madam Cristmas entonces ella podría ser una de sus chicas. Las especulaciones de Maes quedarían olvidadas con el paso del tiempo. Tiempo después de la guerra Roy le informaría a Maes que aquella chica había muerto, por causas naturales según Roy. Maes prefirió no indagar más sobre el tema, Hughes de manera silenciosa -lo más que pudo- reconfortó a su amigo, quien mudamente le guardaba un luto doloroso. Roy nunca fue sentimentalista y tampoco descargaba sus emociones como lo harían otros, como lo haría Maes.

La guerra civil de Ishibal lo dañaría tanto que cualquier atisbo de debilidad en Roy, quedaría reprimida, más no olvidada.

 _Fin flash back_

Basta ya de sentimentalismo, se dijo mentalmente el hombre sentado en el escritorio. Había cosas importantes de las cuales debía ocuparse.

Volvió a sentarse en la silla del escritorio y con sus codos apoyados sobre la madera de caoba, llevó sus manos a su barbilla, entrelazadas con un aire calculador, frívolo el cual siempre le había caracterizado a Roy Mustang. Internamente estaba cansado, por medio de la alquimia él lograba disipar todas sus tensiones, la alquimia de fuego había sido fundamental para mantenerse cuerdo e ilógicamente le iba a llevar a la demencia pura. Ahora ya no había cómo desquitar tensiones, frustraciones...

Su mente trabajaba en una manera de aliviarse, de sanarse, de sentir el éxtasis de una manera distinta... Al menos escuchar a Maes sobre la vida feliz que llevaba le distraía de la pesadez de su trabajo. ¿Ahora a quién escucharía? ¿A quién ignoraría? ¿A quién haría enojar? Riza podría cansarse de él más tarde que temprano, pero...

Lamentaba el no haberle contado a Maes quién fue esa chica, incluso Hawkeye no sabía de su existencia. Seguía siendo un hombre muy reservado. Lamentaba no hacerle dicho que aquella chica había sido su primer amor, su primera vez con ella que había resultado ser una experta en las artes amatorias. Y tampoco le dijo que aquella vez habían compartido lecho nuevamente... Ella había tomado su estrés convirtiéndolo en placer sexual.

Tal vez podría hacer lo mismo pero ella ya no estaba. ¿Hawkeye? No, ella era algo especial. Entonces pensó en Olivier y río en una risotada.

Ahora que pensaba, ni siquiera esa broma había sido premeditada. Jugar y cocorear a esa mujer ciertamente le enchinaba la piel. Esa mujer que podría asesinarlo sin titubear, sin remordimientos... Oh no.

El peligro de ojos zafiros le atraía como las abejas a la miel, o las moscas al estiercol. Como sea el agobio podría llevarlo a cometer muchos errores, errores para con el pueblo. Tal vez lo que planeaba era algo que nadie en su sano juicio haría, más sin embargo correría el riesgo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Momentos más tarde, el toqueteo a la puerta lo despertó -Sí, se había dormido sobre el escritorio, borrando cualquier rastro del presuntuoso alquimista de la llama, tenía una cara somnolienta y con restos de baba por la esquina de la boca- se tomó su tiempo antes de abrir.

Cuando Breda regresó por unos papeles que había olvidado, notó muy extraño a su Fürer. Tenía la camisa desarreglada, el cabello igual y estaba en general desalineado, cuando le abrió la puerta de su despacho -Pues ahí estaban los papeles- había tardado en abrir y contestar.

Se había limitado a tomar los papeles, inquiriendo sutilmente con la mirada a Roy. Lucía como si hubiese sufrido un ataque, una pelea... Un revolcón. Sonrió jocoso, pero no había rastros de Hawkeye por ahí, además él la había acompañado al tren cuando salieron.

Así que talvez sólo estaba muy cansado, abrumado por tanto papeleo, desde aquel día ya nunca mas volvió a usar su alquimia, demaciado tiempo.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señor?

—Perfectamente

Breda miró el sillón cubierto de una sabana blanca -Aún no lo retiraban- Hawkeye le había dicho que Roy estaba distraído y que talvez era demaciado para él. Para Breda, Roy Mustang era muy capaz, tan sólo era parte del camino, tenía que caerse en algún momento y después se volvería a levantar e intentar otra vez, así era su antiguo coronel. Le sorprendió que Hawkeye pensara así, estaba dudando. Entonces se dio cuenta que todo esto, el que Roy llegase a ser el dirigente de Amestris, los tenía a todos muy sin dudarlo felices, pero agobiados también, presiones del trabajo y no cualquier trabajo cabe aclarar.

Incluso Roy Mustang tiene su punto de quiebre.

—Breda, ¿Está libre esta noche? -Preguntó luego de un rato-

—ahh, Havoc y yo quedamos en un bar, pero si...

—Perfecto, iré con ustedes

—... -Roy se había invitado solo, río un poco, le Parecía una excelente idea, ellos aman a su -Antes- coronel-. Bien, en punto de las nueve

Roy asintió con seriedad, no era el tipo de hombre que tomaba para lavar sus penas, o algo así. Sin embargo necesitaba salir de ese edificio militar y aclarar sus ideas, y con quienes mejor que sus subordinados.

Breda escrutó la mirada de repente melancólica de Mustang, estaba seguro que pensaba en su mejor amigo el general de brigada Maes Hughes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Esta ronda va por mí

Anunció muy feliz Jean, mientras sentados los tres en una mesa, pedían sus tragos. El bar era una especie de cantina que no discriminaba entre la plebe y la gente de poder. Varias mujeres alegraban la vista con sus atractivas formas y encantadoras sonrisas. Con los estrechos pero elegantes vestidos. El establecimiento no estaba a rebosar de clientela, pero los que se encontraban contaban como clientes frecuentes. Una mesera de muy buen ver les llevó sus tragos y unos cuantos aperitivos a la voz de "La casa paga " con el contoneo de caderas se despidió de los tres varones. Ninguno ahí, sabía de la identidad de los hombres, recordaban a su Fürer como un hombre de bigote y apariencia severa. Nada que ver con los sujetos desalineados y demacrados que estaban ahí. Últimamente el papeleo era una cosa seria.

—¿Creen que esto es mucho para mí?

Se quedaron mudos ante la abruta pregunta de Roy, se miraban entre sí intentando decir algo.

—...Es normal -Dijo Breda al fin-. Es sólo un pequeño tope -Roy lo miro con seriedad, se aclaró la garganta y continuó- sí, ehh tan sólo tiene que retroceder un poco para poder avanzar y pasarlo...

—Yo creo que, esto no es nada -Mencionó Havoc pensativo-

—... Lo entiendo

—Amestris no se ha visto en un estado trágico desde que Grumman tomó el poder, las cosas aquí han sido... Amenas, quiero decir que Roy aún no has estado bajo una presión verdadera

—Havoc tiene razón, esto no es nada, usted tiene que prepararse para lo _bueno_

Roy observaba los gestos solemnes de sus amigos-subordinados. Entonces río en una gran carcajada, mostrando su perfecta dentadura. Lo que sentía y agobiaba no era nada.

—Es cierto, las cosas pueden cambiar en un santiamén -Dijo con una sonrisa amarga-. Alguno de los países colindantes a Amestris puede intentar invadirnos... Entonces tendré que decidir

—o posibles revueltas dentro del estado -Apoyo Breda a lo que decía Mustang-. Hemos hecho las cosas según el pueblo estaría satisfecho, pero uno nunca sabe -agregó eso último de manera misteriosa-

—... ¿Saben...? Me gustaría formar una familia... Bueno no justo ahora pero en un futuro tal vez -dijo Jean un poco apenado, viendo su vaso de licor, aligerando un poco el ambiente tenso-

—¿Una familia?... Algo porqué sobrevivir y continuar viviendo, lo que hizo Maes... -Susurró Mustang, casi para sí mismo que para ellos-. Muy bien, basta de tonterías

Breda y Jean lo miraban en silencio, viendo como se levantaba de nuevo el gran Roy Mustang. Sentían un poco de pena, Roy aún extrañaba a Hughes, con mudas acciones lo decía. Aparentaba esa frialdad ante los demás que uno fácilmente habría dicho que Roy ya lo había superado... Pero no era así, le hacía falta ese latoso y meloso general de brigada Hughes.

La noche continuó cuando Roy pagó la próxima ronda y cuando Havoc comentó que salía con una chica, después de largos y tediosos años -De los cuales algunas chicas se sentían atraidas por su superior, claro en aquellos años- ahora Havoc sólo esperaba que su nueva conquista y su superior no se vieran las caras... ¡No quería que se la bajara otra vez!

—y ¿Cómo se llama?

—Laura Handel -Suspiró enamorado el rubio-

—y ¿Cómo es? -Preguntó otra vez Breda-

Havoc se mostró receloso a describir a su hermosa conquista, pero de todos modos lo hizo.

—Es una mujer con ojos, boca, nariz, cabellos, piernas y brazos...

—¡Vaya! ¿Qué otro tipo de mujer existe?... A menos que... -Soltó en un tono irrisorio el pelirojo, Roy reía-

—¡Ya vale!... Pero no se vale quitarmela ehh -Dijo viendo a Mustang quién no se inmutó-. Es una mujer muy dulce, cabello corto cobrizo, dueña de una exquisita voz que cuando me llama parece exceder el amor y cuando...

—¿Está hablando de su madre Havoc?, ciertamente la señora Havoc es muy amable y dulce... -Le interrumpio Roy, recordando a la madre de Havoc-

—¡No es mi madre! Hablo de Laura la exuberante Laura -Dijo desesperado-

—Ohhh de grandes pechos -Atinó a decir Breda-. Ya me la puedo imaginar

—¡No lo hagas! Laura es decente _"Haha que mentiroso soy "_ -Pensó recordando lo que la suciota de Laura, le haría con la boca-

—Sólo es broma, Ajá... ¿Qué más?

—bueno, sus ojos son como dos esmeraldas opacas

—¿Opacas? Eso no es muy romántico - Comentó Roy-

—Es que sus ojos sólo brillan cuando miran ésto -Se señaló a su mismo, Roy y Breda rompieron a reír. Si alguno pensó que Roy era el vanidoso, no habían conocido lo suficiente a Jean Havoc-

—... Sí burlense, Laura es una chica muy especial, sólo tiene ojos para mí...

—¿No la habrás secuestrado y por eso sus ojos brillan cuando te ven, añorando escapar verdad? Eso está prohibido Jean Havoc -Apesar de su rostro serio, Havoc sabía que estaba bromeando-

—Hahahahaha

Reían mientras Havoc con cara de perro rabioso les miraba alegando que era verdad.

—¿Sabe qué escuche el otro día Mustang? -Roy puso atención-. En el mercado de oriente han estado fabricando un prototipo de -Vaciló un poco-. De mujer que cumple funciones sexuales

—ohh -Se impresionó Roy. Y ambos varones le echaron una mirada extraña a Havoc, quién no se daba por enterado-. ¿Una muñeca?

—Exacto algo así, claro que parece un plástico inane pero estoy seguro que con las mejoras del tiempo, será todo un éxito -Afirmó con total seguridad-

—Sí...

Los dos miraron burlones a Jean después de terminar su charla en la cual hicieron como si Jean no estuviese ahí. Le tomó un rato a Havoc reparar lo que había escuchado respecto a la conversación anterior.

—¿¡QUÉÉÉÉÉ!?

El grito de Havoc se escuchó a tres cuadras, haciendo que todos se preguntaran que era lo que pasaba con esos sujetos.

—¿Handel será la marca? -Preguntó Breda mirando el techo-

—Una mujer de carne y hueso es mucho mejor Havoc, no se rinda

Y palmeó los hombros del rubio, éste estaba a reventar, ya se les había pasado el trago, seguramente. Y si no estuviera con indicios de mareos y lo propio de una borrachera, se sentiría muy muy ofendido. Unos cuantos tragos más y los tres varones echaron a reír sin parar. Hace tiempo que no salían y bromeaban así, con su superior. Era una sensación de antaño que los envolvía e incitaba a no irse de ese bar.

Bebió de su vaso acabando con el contenido, cuando vio a una morena de cabello ondulado agarrado en una coleta, iba con un varón rubio y extrañamente bronceado.

—¿Y entonces Rebecca...?

La pregunta se le quedó en la cabeza y frunció el seño. Se volteó a sus compañeros y dijo:

—¿Qué con ella?

—Pensé que habían salido juntos...

—¿La señorita Rebecca? Oh la amiga de Riza -Roy dirigió sus ojos hacia la morena-

—... No pasó nada entre nosotros

Se quedaron en silencio.

—Joder, dejen de verla al mismo tiempo. Nos va a ver y le dirá a Riza que usted -Se dirigió a Roy-. Anda de nuevo de pica flor

Se quejó al observar que Breda y Mustang no despegaban su mirada de la mujer y asentían con la cabeza cada quién en sus sucios pensamientos.

—¿Pica flor? -Roy despegó su vista de la fémina que lucía un generoso escote-. Riza me da permiso y...

Fue interrumpido por unas estruendosas carcajadas.

—Ese lado mandilón lo tenía bien oculto señor

Y las risas no se hicieron esperar, Roy no entendía hasta que comprendió lo que había dicho. Con un sonrojo sutil y amenazante tono gruñó buscando limpiar su imagen de hombre poderoso.

—Jean, a mi no me gustan las mujeres militares, son muy musculosas y poco femeninas sin embargo ella tiene muy bonitas piernas -Dijo Breda-

Jean no podía creer que fueran tan obvios y sinvergüenzas.

—Ya veo el porqué te habandonó. Ese extranjero es muy caballeroso y amable -Continuó el pelirojo-

—¿Ah? Les dije que no eramos nada, además no es que no sea caballeroso, simplemente no encajábamos Tsk...

Roy los escuchaba sin decir palabra. Respiró hondo.

—... Igual ella te habandonaría Havoc. Es muy linda para ti -Apoyó luego de analizar la situación-

—Cierto señor, además Jean es muy quejoso y huele mal, de seguro por eso recayó

—¡Basta ya, yo ya tengo novia! -Se le quedó viendo a Mustang-. Usted debería regañarnos, las relaciones entre militares no están permitidas

Silencio, el único sonido era el del líquido pasar por las gargantas de los hombres.

—See... Bueno ¿Qué se le va a hacer?

Contestó muy despreocupadamente, Roy no estaba de humor como para regañarlos. Jean usualmente era el tipo alegre y el alma de la fiesta sin él se morían de amargados... Pero ahora parecía que sus amigos se habían ensañado en su contra. Y su superior era el principal o el que le seguía, como sea él se las devolvería algún día, algún día tendría justicia. Por ahora estaba ya bajo los efectos del alcohol ahora era hora de los apapachos y momentos sentimentales entre los varones que probablemente ninguno recordaría después.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A:** Conforme iba revisando los capítulos siguientes, me di cuenta que debía haberlo puesto en rango M hee ni modo, ahora será M...

No saben cuán difícil, frustrante y decepcionante es que no me dejen rewiews... Ja! No es cierto, veo los contadores donde hay muchos lectores silenciosos. No puedo juzgarlos yo también lo fui.

No, es muy cansado y frustrante subir los capítulos y reeditar, corregir ortografía y el sentido de lo que escribí, por medio del celular y dejenme decirles que no es un celular muy grande, así que es incómodo y tardado. Tenía planeado subir de un jalón toda la historia pero sin la comodidad y rapidez de una computadora de escritorio me es dificil..

Desde este capítulo advierto que habrá crack pairing y probablemente Ooc no sé, ustedes valoraran eso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El Agobio de Roy

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo III

Olivier observaba a los renacuajos que servirían como carne de cañón en una próxima guerra, estudiando con ojos críticos las habilidades de los jóvenes... Sí, era algo cruel decirlo, pero así era.

Varios de los muchachos realmente tenían un don en seguir ordenes, sin cuestionar, siguiendo instrucciones siendo diligentes e implacables. Aunque estaba segura que más de la mitad habandonaría la academia militar. No muchos soportaban la presión de los veteranos sobre ellos. Observó que había cerca de ocho jóvenes de piel morena y ojos rojos... Sonrió complacida mientras se acercaba a ellos.

Gracias a los esfuerzos y trabajos de muchos ishbalanos -O más bien escasos- dentro de la milicia se había logrado la igualdad entre las dos "Razas" mejorando las relaciones entre ambas culturas y personas. Personas como ellas, eran Scar y el Mayor Miles, orgullosa sin duda de tenerlos entre sus filas personales.

Obviamente el gobierno de Grumman había hecho mejoras en cuanto a dejarles volver a su tierra, con las debidas leyes que otorgaban al ishbalano la tierra para trabajarla así como poder residir en las ciudades, siendo un ciudadano más. Menesteres de asuntos socioculturales que se encargaban de proveer atención médica, educacional etc. y valorar al ishbalano como un igual, siendo esa época muy importante para la aceptación de los ishbalanos por parte de los amestrianos renuentes al cambio.

A consecuencia de eso, se vio la mezcla entre las razas, cada vez había más ishbalanos entre escuelas, oficinas, instituciones públicas, en la milicia siendo importantes en muchos trabajos de renombre, dando una culturizacion masiva nunca antes vista en la historia de Amestris. Haciendo una sociedad más fuerte y multicultural.

Oliver siempre se había topado con ishbalanos de carácter y visión, y ésos eran los que quería en sus filas. Ya fueran amestrianos, Xinguenses, ishbalanos, provenientes de Aurego o incluso de Drachma... Con un ideal firme, y la férrea determinación para luchar por Amestris. A ésos ella juzgaría con sus propios ojos y determinaría si eran dignos de proteger a su país, y por supuesto que tendrían su respeto, siempre y cuando la fría reina viera a travez de los ojos de aquellos cuánta convicción y valor son capaces de demostrar en el campo de batalla, cuán capaces y leales pueden llegar a ser incluso en las más lamentables y desesperadas circunstancias.

Los muchachos morenos de ojos rojos resultaron para su gran satisfacción, los mejores en rendimiento físico y los mejores acatando ordenes.

Olivier tenía un secreto. Admiraba y adoraba ver el contraste de la piel morena junto a la blancura de las montañas de Briggs, y también esos muchachos resaltaban de entre los demás de piel clara. Captando su visión e imperceptiblemente regalandoles una mirada casi lasciva. Quería llevarselos consigo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Roy se paseaba por los jardines del cuartel generan de central, como lo haría alguna vez en antaño el Fürer King Bradley. Con la cabeza mirando al frente, con seriedad y dureza. Sus pasos los dignos de un importante hombre, siempre seguros nunca titubeantes.

Las féminas quedaban cautivadas por semejante hombre tan apuesto que era su Fürer. Suspiraban luego de que éste pasara a un lado de ellas y las saludara formalmente. Y entre ellas cuchicheaban que su Fürer Mustang ahora que no tenía su horrible bigote, andaba de nuevo en las andadas.

Era imposible no fantasear para aquellas candidas florecillas con su superior Roy. Era imposible, y más de una aunque lo negara había tenido un pensamiento impuro con su Fürer. Además la presencia de Hawkeye les advertía con lenguaje -Uno que sólo las mujeres entienden- que ni se les ocurriera acercarse más de lo debido a su Roy. Los nuevos miembros femeninos -Tan ingenuas, según palabras de Hawkeye, con una risita burlona- le habían coqueteado descaradamente - Tal vez el saberlo demaciado joven para el cargo, y como todo joven tiene necesidades, creyeron que podría alguna ser la afortunada de ser la compañera tan siquiera sólo de una noche de semejante hombre- Muchas de ellas se permitían soñar despiertas.

Todo esto obviamente tenía en las nubes a Mustang, que como un orgulloso y divo pajarillo que infla su pecho en honor a su majestuosa belleza, se permitía pavonearse sutilmente e inevitablemente -Ya que a Hawkeye no le caía nada en gracia- y se complacía e hinchaba de prepotencia al saberse un Sex simbol -Al menos eso es lo que escuchó-

Después de que regresara a casa por la salida al bar con sus subordinados, había estado medianamente mejor. Riza estaba molesta. Había intentado contentarla usando su cuerpo pero... Sólo agravó la situación. Otras veces funcionaba, recordó el morocho.

También recordó el horripilante sueño que tuvo, una melena rubia, una falda, él y la oficina. Le ponía la piel de gallina el sólo volver a recordar, con tanta intensidad eso...

Nunca salía nada bueno después de una noche de alcohol y abstinencia sexual. Y además no debió jugarle esa broma a Olivier. Ahora su subconciente comenzaba a pasarle factura.

Llegó a la sala de tiro de prácticas, dónde nuevos miembros entrenaban bajo la supervisión del "ojo de halcón". Cuando los jóvenes miembros se dieron cuenta de su presencia, rápidamente se pusieron en fila y ordenadamente y al unísono saludaban a su superior, él con el debido respeto y autoridad los saludó también.

Desbordaba respeto cuando tenía ese gesto serio y miraba directamente a algún miembro, siempre orgulloso de su brigada personal. Frente a sus subordinados debía portar la careta de firmeza y autocontrol cuidando el respeto que todos tienen por su imagen de Fürer.

Todavía había algunos miembros veteranos que maquilaban en su contra, pero eran tan viejos y torpemente liderados que creía no había problema en ello. Lo que sabía por experiencia, es que nunca debía dudar de la avaricia de un anciano, y cuidarse las espaldas de todos modos.

Una melena rubia larga le hizo cambiar su semblante a uno de sorpresa casi asustado. Inevitablemente una risita cínica se le había escapado al recordar lo que había hecho. Carraspeó y con todo el autocontrol del que era capaz mantuvo su rostro pétreo. Nadie le informó que la comandante estaba en central.

—Veo que como siempre sabes dirigir a tus subordinados, me parece que algunos serían muy eficientes en el norte.

Había escuchado con mucha atención la voz autoritaria de Olivier, que parecía de buen humor. Con el ego a tope y como si fuera un pavoreal contoneandose soberbio frente a la muchedumbre que lo observaba, se dirigió a Olivier. No sabía si ese comentario había sido dirigido a él, de modo que haciendo acto de presencia, se colocó al lado de Hawkeye -Que estaba de espaldas y frente a Oliver-

—Por supuesto que son eficientes, comandante Armstrong. Dirigidos por Hawkeye no puede dudar de ello.

—No dudo de ello, en absoluto...

Replicó la ojiazul, y al parecer Roy ignoró la mirada mortal que las dos rubias le dirigían.

—Oh... Le recuerdo que tiene una reunión a las cuatro de esta tarde con los dirigentes de los cuarteles del norte y oeste...

Dijo Riza, con su usual tono serio, aunque esta vez Roy pudo notar que había cierta hostilidad hacia su persona.

—Muy bien. Comandante Armstrong, acompañeme

Ordenó Mustang, haciendo uso de su título Fürer, con seriedad total. Ya que estaba seguro que Oliver le habría dicho _eso_ a Riza. Tenía que separar a esas mujeres si no podrían confabular algo en su contra. Estaba al tanto de la buena relación profesional de la que contaban las dos mujeres entre sí, y no le cabía duda de que entre mujeres se contaban cosas. Dejando a Hawkeye con su trabajo, el Fürer y la comandante se encaminaron a una de las jardineras.

—Me han comentado, que usted Mayor ha hecho un espectacular trabajo respecto a la organización de la nueva estructura de seguridad en... -Comenzó a hablar el morocho-

Tsk... Olivier estaba a punto de desenvainar su espada para cortarle en trocitos la lengua a ese repugnante anfibio que tenía por Fürer. Cada vez que movía la boca se imaginaba que eran las súplicas que sus labios no podrían callar, clamando su clemencia. Sonrió sádica al arremeter mentalmente una vez más contra el Roy cara de sapo, de cuerpo baboso -Y si no se hubiera quitado su moustache, en la imaginación de Oliver, Roy sería un sapo bigotudo- mientras ella le arrebata todo ese aire galante, que según palabras de Olivier, tenía más un perro que él.

Por supuesto que había hecho un gran trabajo, los hombres bajo su mando no eran una panda de inútiles, organizaban respectivamente cada archivo, reporte. Obligaciones que tenían y hacían sin rechistar siempre muy diligentes en todos los aspectos.

En central sólo quedaban despojos de lo que eran verdaderos soldados, aunque durante el día prometido y los militares que se unieron a Olivier ésta pudo decir que tenían un poco de valentía y coraje... Pero sólo eso sólo un poco. Sin embargo había observado a los jóvenes miembros y a su ver eran adecuados para las pesadas labores del norte, aunque si le dieran a los jóvenes holgazanes, ella los convertiría en verdaderos hombres, junto a su equipo en la fortaleza de Briggs, sería mucho alarde de su parte pero... Ella sola podía hacer que una panda de debiluchos y miedosos sacara lo mejor de sí, comandados por su inquebrantable liderazgo, como ya se vio una vez.

Y ahora hablaba de cuán orgulloso estaba de su equipo, humpf era una lástima que grandes soldados como Havoc y Hawkeye desperdiciaran su tiempo con ese granuja.

Estaba segura que ella explotaría al máximo las habilidades de cada uno, nada quedaría desperdiciado.

Y ese gusano que tenía enfrente... Tsk era obvio que el insecto buscaba una oportunidad para usurpar su lugar en Briggs, colocando a algunos de sus incompetentes lacayos como autoridad directa. Tal como lo había hecho king Bradley antiguo Fürer. Obligandola a tomar medidas extremas y _esa_ insolencia que cometió nunca se la perdonaría.

—Solicito una tropa de diez hombres, jóvenes.

Ordenó interrumpiendo el monólogo de Roy sobre su brigada personal. Roy la observó detenidamente, sus zafiros helados le calaban en el alma. Inevitablemente su vista bajó a los muslos de la comandante, prisioneros en el pantalón militar.

—... Por supuesto... -Respondió el varón ido-

—Tampoco sabía que además de mujeriego fueras un depravado sexual ¡Imperdonable! -No podía creer cuán cínico podía ser Mustang. Ese varón que parecía no temerle a su mirada glacial y llena de muerte, más bien parecía como si quisiera ser reprendido o castigado, siempre tan sancarron. Le parecía a la general una cosa muy estúpida pero _Interesante y suicida-_

—¿Eh?...

—Tsk, Hawkeye tenía razón. -Le dio la espalda a Roy, valiendole poco el protocolo, y que Roy era su líder. Obviamente ella no lo reconocería abiertamente-. Me gustaría que Hawkeye viniese conmigo al norte, tenemos muchas asuntos de los cuales hablar.

—¿Hawkeye?... -Roy parecía perdido, hasta que reaccionó-. ¿De qué son esas cosas? La visita ya está hecha, para eso fui yo mismo.

De repente Roy se había puesto serio. La rubia alzó una ceja incrédula.

—Sí, recuerdo muy bien esa visita Mustang. Mis hombres recuerdan muy bien ese día -Arrastraba las palabras, buscando contenerse. Después de que vieran a su reina o más bien de imaginarla con una minifalda, Oliver estaba a reventar de coraje, obligandolos a trabajos forzados fuera de la fortaleza, en el crudo clima, hasta que se aseguró de que su imagen era nuevamente respetada. Aunque lo ignorara, ahora era mucho más amada-. Hawkeye como siempre sabe tener ordenados los informes, ya lo había solicitado, necesito a alguien que sepa de esos asuntos. Su presencia fue de más innecesaria Daisotou

No pudo decir nada ante ese tono, sin embargo escucharla llamarle por su rango le parecía algo muy jugoso para explotar _Hehehe._

Tampoco creía tener las suficientes agallas -Otra vez- para jugarle una broma a esa mujer. Al menos no por el momento. Empezaba a encontrar muy liberador hablar con la fría reina de Briggs, era muy divertido.

Aunque dijese que no, Roy había aprovechado su posición y rango para molestarla y desde que el enano de Acero -Ya no tan enano ahora- no rondaba por ahí, el ambiente se había vuelto plano, gris, tedioso. Regañar al enano ese, le aliviaba muchas tensiones, burlarse de su estatura, comentar lo infantil que se ponía al rabiar y mandarlo a las misiones que él mismo no quería hacer al considerarlas aburridas o que sus subordinados no podían -Por tiempo o simplemente para joder al renacuajo rubio- Todo eso le alivianaba en gran manera.

Ahora era Roy quien seguía a Olivier. Olivier parecía la mandamás de ese lugar que el propio Roy.

—Oh, claro. -Carraspeó-. Sobre la visita... Sólo era una broma jeje

—Una broma ehh

Dio su mejor sonrisa inocente, Olivier lo miró con inquietante serenidad hasta que un par de balazos le pasaron cerca de la cabeza y debajo de su entrepierna, poniendolo tan blanco como papel y con su alma habandonando su cuerpo dramáticamente.

—Daisouto, por favor tenga cuidado y salga de la zona de tiro

Dijo la serena voz de Hawkeye regañandolo, y se percató de que en efecto estaba en la zona de tiro y Olivier estaba en el borde con si fuera un instructor. ¿Qué? Osea ¿Cómo sucedió, que llegó ahí?, era un misterio de la vida. Hawkeye bajaba el arma.

Las burlas no se hicieron esperar de parte de presentes sin embargo una mirada de Hawkeye y todo volvió a la normalidad, para suerte de Roy que aún estaba estupefacto por la integridad de sus partecillas privadas. Roy estaba hecho de piedra, no podía moverse a penas vio la diana de práctica agujereada en el número diez y uno más arriba en el numero cuatro o cinco, Roy apenas y veía bien como para rectificar la puntuación, una puntuación cabe decir perfecta.

De eso hablaba, las mujeres se habían puesto de acuerdo para darle una lección, una que vio muy de cerca su compañero viril y su preciada cabeza. Vio los preciosos ojos de Olivier burlones y regocijantes, mientras Hawkeye le susurraba al oído algo que Roy -Por estar en el centro del campo- no escuchó, y obviamente no le gustó para nada lo que su mente suponía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de la reunión en la cual se aceptaron varios acuerdos mercantiles entre las empresas comerciantes de Aurego, y mucha tertulia -En la que estaba olivier- después Roy podía respirar hondo, sentado en la taza del váter, con las piernas cruzadas y con aire pensante. Esa posición le trajo un recuerdo, cuando Riza fue puesta como rehén y en clave ella le había informado que Selim Bradley era un humúnculo, descifrado después en ese mismo cubículo de baño.

A su mente llegó el recuerdo de una pareja muy cachonda que se demostraba su amor. Se sorprendió de escuchar los sonidos propios de ese acto carnal, pero no podía quejarse, él mismo se había desviado del camino habitual y llegado a los barrios bajos de central.

El camino era silencioso, no había gente, hasta que llegado a un terreno baldío oyó los suspiros enamorados -Aunque creyó que se trataba de una violación, dado el lugar poco romántico y peligroso- estuvo a punto de intervenir cuando la voz de una mujer suplicante le pedía más duro a su amante.

Roy sólo pudo deprimirse y seguir su camino.

Sí, quería por lo menos asustar al mequetrefe haciéndolo bailar con su fuego de su mano izquierda -Que es donde tiene mayor precisión a la hora del ataque- pero no fue así. Y sí, prácticamente su vida sexual era nula, por lo que no sabía si estaba celoso -De los jóvenes desvergonzados, mira que hacerlo en la calle y de manera escandalosa- ó decepcionado de no encontrar algunos bandidos haciendo de las suyas.

Total al cabo que ni quería.

Se había conformado al ayudar a un anciano -Tiempo despues, cuando llegó a la zona de las casas - a llegar a su hogar, el abuelo tenía Alzheimer, por lo que tampoco recordaba quién era el individuo que lo ayudó.

Muy en el fondo extrañaba los mimos de las chicas de Madam Cristmas, siempre lindas y siempre elogiando lo guapo que era, con sus traviesas manos paseandose por el pecho de Roy... Aaahhh eran buenos tiempos -Según Roy- Ahora no podía estar ni un minuto solo, siempre escuchando las propuestas de los jóvenes miembros, seguido de los nuevos subordinados bajo su cargo, las quejas de los ciudadanos en las presentaciones públicas, porque siempre tendría que haber inconformes. Estar presente en cada asamblea que se organizara para tratar los asuntos economicos, culturales y políticos de Amestris, y no solo estar presente si no también dirigir y responsabilizarse de las cosas que salgan mal como el lider que es. Con Hawkeye presionandole, y la ingrata que ni si quiera daba el primer paso o la iniciativa para un encuentro pasional, siempre tenía que ser él quién la invitara.

A veces los hombres también quieren ser seducidos y persuadidos, ceder el mando no cae mal de ves en cuando.

Además Hawkeye era muy preciada para él, no podía exigirle cierta fogosidad que brillaba por su ausencia en su relación. Una relación muy pero muy profunda.

Aahh Roy Mustang acabaría calvo en un par de años, por tanto estrés acumulado que no liberaba ni mediante el placer sexual, ni el placer de la acción, de la adrenalina que le causaba tronar sus dedos, con los guantes de ignición que ya ni siquiera podía admirar y/o acariciar.

—Ay no, me voy a quedar calvo

Se lamentó dramáticamente el hombre de ojos color ónix.

—¿Eh? ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Cuestionó una voz masculina, Roy se maldijo por seguir llendo a los baños de sus subordinados y no acostumbrarse al que tenía en su oficina. Permaneció en silencio hasta que el hombre se fue confuso, le pareció haber escuchado la voz de su Fürer, pero naahh no era, esa voz se escuchaba muy afeminada. De seguro -pensaba el hombre- que era algún compañero vanidoso que se estaba "reencontrando". Pues estaba en lo cierto aquél hombre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La General Armstrong mantenía sus ojos en él. Con ese gesto irritado sólo que ahora ya no había pisotones o ahorcamientos y de cierta manera extrañaba esas raras muestras de afecto, y si es que eran muestras de eso.

—Olivier...

—¿Qué? -Bramó la rubia-

—¿Te importaría dejarme pasar?

—Tsk

Se movió de la entrada dejando pasar a su enorme hermano menor.

—Nuestros padres no están en Amestris, esto... Catherine va a casarse -Anuncio el fornido hombre-

—... Ah

—Y ya que estás aquí... A Catherine le encantaría que estuvieses en la boda

—Jee ¿En serio?

—Ehh... Claro -No lo dijo muy convencido-

—¿Con quién?

—Es de una de las familias más influyentes de Aurego, se conocieron cuando Catherine se fue de viaje a dicho país.

—Es lo menos que puede hacer.

El mayor Armstrong no podía acabar de entender eso último, pero de todos modos habló.

—Nuestros padres están muy alegres, al fin se les casa una de sus hijas, mi pequeña y adorable hermanita -El mayor comenzó a derramar lagrimones, revoloteando a su alrededor las chispitas características de los Armstrong-

Ese "Al fin " no le cuadro muy bien a Olivier, sus hermanas eran unas solteronas -Al igual que ella, pero eso la tenía sin cuidado- que decían nunca iban a conseguir marido, a excepción de la pequeña y hermosa Catherine y Olivier por estar en el norte junto a su carácter. Sus padres habían estado jorobando hace un tiempo atrás para que Olivier hermana mayor, pusiera el ejemplo y se casase. Como era de esperarse Olivier los mando por un tubo -Por decir lo poco- y permaneció en el norte alegando que ella no necesitaba de un hombre y que le valía que no dejará un heredero, que para eso lo podían hacer sus hermanos menores. Y que las técnicas pasadas de generación en generación de la familia Armstrong podían ser aprendidas por otros y no precisamente sus descendientes.

Ante esta aberración sus padres decidieron dejarla en paz.

La mayor se sentó en el sofá, con su hermano permaneciendo de pie.

—Umm supongo que tendré que quedarme más tiempo de lo debido

—¿Eso quiere decir que irás a la boda?

—Es obvio Alex, ¿Catherine está de acuerdo?

Alex Louis Armstrong le ofreció una taza de café. Pensó un momento su respuesta. Si le preguntaban diría que no... O más bien su hermana Catherine parecía indecisa todavía pero ella parecía feliz...

—No, no lo sé.

Olivier bebió de la taza con sumo silencio, cada hermano en sus propios pensamientos. Después de todo, no podía ser totalmente indiferente Olivier con sus hermanos menores. Sólo esperaba que no la estuviesen obligando a casarse con un inútil y viejo ricachón.

En la mente de la rubia apareció la imagen de Mustang... Humpf ¿Quien se creía el muy íluso? No lo creía tan idiota como para provocarla de esa manera, se equivocó. ¿Acaso Mustang tenía pensamientos oscuros que la involucraban a ella? No sabía porqué pero se sentía halagada, por supuesto que había recibido varias propuestas de matrimonio -De tipos valientes según se autoproclamaban, y profundamente enamorados de ella- Ninguno de ellos soportaba su mirada glacial, y muchos otros salían corriendo antes de ser asesinados por la Señorita Olivier Armstrong. Y unos pocos pretendientes que al final, no tenían la paciencia para una mujer como ella. Su amor por el dinero y poder no eran tan fuertes y eso la decepcionaba, ni siquiera tenían voluntad aunque sea para sacarle su herencia de generación en generación mediante el casamiento.

Pero ser el objeto de deseo de alguien, inevitablemente y a cualquiera que sea, le subía la autoestima y le inchaba el ego. Y Olivier seguía siendo un humano, y como humana tenía todas las necesidades a cubrir y ser satisfechas.

Tampoco era una santa palomita ni una frustrada sexual, si es que se lo preguntan. Tenía sus métodos como todos, para liberar tensiones. Y ahora que lo pensaba, hacer sentir inferior y miserable a Mustang podría traerle beneficios, aparte de su tan secretamente ansiada venganza.

Siempre escuchó rumores de que Mustang era un don Juan, pero incluso ella -Justo en ese presente- no podia evitar voltear a verlo otra vez, siempre de soslayo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Jean~ , Jean~

Cantaban su nombre, un tono travieso y provocador. Jean volvió la cabeza hacia la divina voz. Le sonrió, se estiró hacia ella exponiendo su desnudez, sentado en el borde de la cama. La chica río pícara, con un sensual lengüetazo besó los labios de Havoc, y se movió hasta el punto de dejarlo boca arriba con ella encima.

—...Laura -Apretó los grandes pechos de la castaña cobriza, un jadeo se le escapó al alférez-Aaahh...

—Uhmmm~ Me encanta el sonido de tu voz cuando te excitas Jean Havoc... -Susurró-

La mujer bajó hasta la altura de los labios del rubio quién río por lo dicho, un tanto apenado. Comenzó a besarlos, mordiendo y succionando. La fémina tenía una voz ronca pero sexy y ese acento al hablar lo hipnotizaban.

Sin duda después de Solaris, Laura era la mujer más candente y apasionada con la ha estado nunca jamás. Lust se quedaba con el primer lugar porque... Bueno por el simple hecho de que hacía honor a su verdadero nombre, aparte de que fuese un monstruo.

La mujer de media melena comenzó el vaivén de caderas, obligandolo a otra ronda más. Havoc no podía apartar sus manos del pecho de la mujer... Era su debilidad y por ellas estuvo a punto de morir aparte de dejarlo inválido. Diablos, nunca aprendía.

Cerró fuertemente sus ojos el rubio disfrutando, cuando Laura se autoempaló con el miembro repuesto de Jean.

Sin duda alguna Havoc le debía mucho a Tim Marco y Mustang.

Tim fue el doctor que lo operó con la piedra roja, y Roy, Roy siempre pensó en su camarada caído. Por eso lo seguiría hasta las fauces del mismisimo demonio, lo haría otra vez sin pensarlo.

Los suspiros convirtiéndose en gemidos de la mujer iban en aumento cuando amenazaba con explotar... ¡ Y Qué rayos, esa mujer era como una súcubo!

Joder terminaría completamente chupado y sin vida, ahhh pero eso sí, con una eterna sonrisa de satisfacción cruzando sus mejillas secas y demacradas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hawkeye por alguna extraña razón estaba enojada con él... No lo entendía, él era el hombre más gentil que conocía, bueno no tanto así pero esta vez no sabía lo que había hecho. Él debería estar molesto con ella... Oh ya, ya recordó. Y supo que Hawkeye ó estaba celosa ó sí estaba enojada de verdad.

Se disculparía después, ahora estaba siendo uno de los jueces de los nuevos alquimistas que buscaban el título y una paga para vivir.

Después de casi cinco horas de observar cuánta transformación alquimica fuera posible y de dar su veredicto a los jóvenes entusiastas regresaba a su oficina. Ya era bastante tarde, ya oscurecía y los militares en turno habandonaban poco a poco la institución militar. Suspiró agotado, se sentó en su cómoda y grande silla mientras hojeaba un reporte solicitando presupuesto para...

Cerró sus ojos oscuros por un momento. No quiso abrirlos...

De improvisto la puerta se abrió como un tornado, alarmado abrió sus ojos sólo para entornarlos con una mezcla de temor y sorpresa... Una rubia se dirigia hacia él, con aire poderoso y firme. Estaba en shock. Roy Mustang estaba atónito. ¿Qué cosa era lo que veían sus ojos? Dios santo... Era una cosa inverosímil. No lo creía, debía estar soñando.

—O-o-o-olivier -Como un disco rayado, decía su nombre-. ¿Pero qué es esto?

Alcanzó a decir abrumado, mientras se encontraba a sí mismo paralizado.

—Sigo las ordenes de mi Fürer -Dijo con su voz poderosa y fría, se había movido hasta llegar hasta la silla de Roy-

—... Aah

Roy no podía hablar, se le había secado la boca al presenciar de inmediato a la mujer de Zafiros fríos como el hielo. Esto es tan cruel... Se decía el morocho.

—Esto era lo que deseaba mi Fürer ¿No es así? Deme su mano -Con su voz autoritaria había casi susurrado, Roy y sus manos temblorosas se acercaron a ella-. Mustang...

Imposibilitado para hablar sólo obedecía a la mujer delante de él. Sus manos temblorosas y calientes se acercaron miedosas a las piernas de la Mayor, ella con un poderoso bitchslap que resonó con ganas por toda la habitación, lo hizo reaccionar retirando sus manos de la Mayor.

—Tsk... dije que me diera sus manos, no que me tocara -Le gritó en silencio, Mustang seguía sin poder hacer nada más que escuchar a la mujer, ahora con su mejilla hinchada y la boca abierta como pez fuera del agua-

La rubia, lo tomó de las manos llevandolas esta vez a sus propias piernas. Las manos de Mustang torpes y miedosas. Como si fuera su primera vez... Y claro que lo era con Olivier.

Sí, era lo que deseaba. Ver sus piernas blancas y torneadas en una minifalda militar, tal como lo que sus afortunados y avariciosos ojos negros contemplaban.

Estaba sorprendido, sus piernas eran suaves y firmes, cálidas mientras sus dedos tentativos las tocaban por primera vez. Sus yemas se deslizaron por el muslo, subiendo y bajando con lentitud y con mucha precaución, nunca olvidando de quien eran esos magníficos muslos, siempre dirigido por las manos de Olivier. Se sentía afortunado.

La mayor Armstrong usaba una minifalda que le quedaba realmente...

—Sensual... -Dijo con la voz ahogada. Sí, en definitiva era un pez fuera del agua, fuera de su propia agua, de su territorio-

—¿Qué ha dicho mi Fürer? Ohh ahora lo arreglo...

La mayor quitó las manos de Roy de sus muslos, tan sólo Roy la había acariciado con sus llemas de los dedos y deseaba más. Como aquél exquisito manjar colgado del árbol más alto, así se sentía, Olivier era esa manzana prohibida. Inalcanzable y tan cerca de él...

Se acercó a Roy mientras alzaba un pie y lo dejaba sobre el soporte bajo de la silla -Hasta sus botas militares lucían muy sexys pensaba Mustang, con las mallas negras de a medio muslo, otorgandole un plus- y su pierna ligeramente levantada entre las piernas del antiguo coronel. Ahora podía ver bien sus largas piernas más de cerca y a su disposición, sus pantorrillas, su rodilla, su pierna y su muslo. Oliver se había recargado en el escritorio.

Con ese aire tan dominante y aterrador la mujer se posaba sobre los ojos de Roy, probando y queriendo saber si el varón se atrevía a tocarle... Embobado por sus encantos.

Sin pedir permiso Roy Mustang capturó sus bellas piernas con sus grandes manos, se permitió apretujarlas un poco, la falda se había subido un poco más al tener Oliver la pierna levantada, incitando al varón al pecado prohibido, logrando ver su entrepierna... _oh~ vaya..._

Sorprendida por la acción del varón, sonrió complacida, mientras le dejaba que la acariciara.

—¿Qué estamos haciendo?

—Lo que usted quiera... - Le respondió Olivier, con un tono extrañamente sumiso y altamente desafiante, Roy encontró eso muy excitante, sentía como su hombría comenzaba a pulsar-. Usted es el que manda ahora

Ellos ya no eran precisamente adolescentes, eran adultos que ya nada podría sorprenderlos, excepto esto. Roy estaba de acuerdo.

Entrecerró sus ojos negros, preso de la satisfacción y peligro que implicaban sus palabras, sus ojos brillaban como llamaradas al igual que el fuego que creaba con su alquimia. Su cabeza recargada en el muslo de la comandante, sus mañosas manos tocando y subiendo por todo el largo de su pierna.

Oliver lo miraba desde arriba por su posición, tenía ese peinado formal, y gracias al cielo ya se había afeitado su ridículo bigote... Sonrió con malicia propia de la reina de Briggs.

Las manos de Mustang eran ásperas y grandes tal como le gustaban en un hombre. Siempre habia dicho que Mustang era un hombre cobarde, pero ciertamente se había ganado su respeto.

Y ese antiguo coronel era muy masculino y dominante, tan varonil que Oliver estaba deseosa por jugar con él, provocarlo y ver a hasta que punto es capaz de llegar... Su arrogancia y sus aires de caballero don Juan no servían contra Oliver. Tenía que sacarse un buen As bajo la manga para poder impresionarla y complacerla.

Probaría si ese hombre de fuego podía derretir su hielo interno. Si Roy Mustang tenía lo que buscaba en los hombres con los que gustaba de compartir cama. Era un ingenuo si creía que ella era una novata, en _todo_ Olivier Mira Armstrong es la mejor.

Se cansó de juegos la muralla de Briggs. Mustang extasiado con sus piernas, dando pequeños besos en la piel de porcelana de ella, acariciando y apretujando tanto como podía, como si ese manjar prohibido se le fuera de las manos en cualquier momento.

Sintió unas manos sobre su cabello, que lo despeinaba y agarraba con una fuerza excitante, mientras jadeaba impaciente y miraba dominante y malicioso a la rubia que lo miraba con burla y diversión.

Sus miradas se encontraron en aquel juego prohibido e inmoral, sus miradas dominantes y fieras. Chocaban y volvían a chocar, ninguno cedía el poder aún cuando Olivier había dicho que él tenía el mando.

Oliver haló un poco de los cabellos negros de Roy y éste gruñó de placer y una risa cínica escapaba de sus cotizados labios, tomandola con la guardia baja.

Oliver soltó un quejido suave e inesperado lleno de sorpresa cuando Mustang aún sentado y ella recargada e inclinada a él, llevó sus manos debajo de la minúscula falda y se deslizaban por sobre sus bragas...

—Haré que cambies ese rostro malhumorado y sollozes de placer sólo para mí... Mira... -Dijo con una voz provacativa, casi susurrando roncamente, y llamó su segundo nombre lleno de perversión-. Tu Fürer quiere escucharte gemir, es una orden.

Sonrió autosuficiente sólo como sabía el alquimista de fuego. La rubia mostró sorpresa para después afianzar el agarre sobre su pelo un poco más fuerte, con una mezcla de dolor y placer que le brindaban sus tirones de pelo a Mustang, mientras sus rosados labios se cerraban sobre los varoniles de Roy. Dejandole saber a Mustang que ella era quien dirigía esta batalla y que era ella quién daba y no quién recibía.

Al parecer Mustang pensaba lo mismo.

De un movimiento Roy le había arrebatado sus bragas, que caían a sus tobillos. Olivier sintió un pulso excitante en su intimidad al sentirla y saberla expuesta ante Roy Mustang -Y ante lo que sus labios habían prometido que le harían- Un viento travieso había pasado por entre sus piernas haciendola temblar. Roy acariciaba su cadera y los muslos internos de la comandante con sus dedos, sutilmente, pasando traviesos por su ingle expuesta, provocandola y excitandola con esa sonrisa altiva y presuntuosa tan suya, diciendo...

—Incluso su piel aquí, es muy suave comandante. Me pregunto que textura tendrá al pasar mi lengua por ahí... -El miembro de Roy comenzaba a doler de excitación-

Impestivamente besó los labios de Roy cuando lo vio relamerse los labios con excitación.

El beso fue dominante y maestro, mientras Roy incauto trataba de tomar el control.

De repente la muralla de Briggs se había sentado sobre el regazo de Roy, quien avorazado apretó hacia abajo a la rubia, entrando en contacto las intimidades de los dos militares. Sacando en ambos un profundo jadeo...

Oliver sonreía ladina mientras buscaba con el movimiento de caderas el roce con el miembro de Roy, sobre la ropa. Observando los ojos de Roy ensombrecidos por la pasión que ella había despertado.

—Uoahh...

Gimió el morocho cuando los movimientos de la rubia se hicieron constantes, provocandolo, no, más bien invitandolo a entrar. A este momento la sangre se le había ya acumulado en su miembro viril, que rígido se presionaba dolorosa pero deliciosamente contra la intimidad expuesta de la comandante de Briggs.

Nunca se imaginó que estaría haciendo cosas tan obsenas en la oficina, mucho menos con la última persona en el mundo que consideraría para eso... Sentía el sudor bajar por su frente, en todo momento observando los fríos ojos de Olivier.

Con la falda ocultando la desnudez de la comandante y el bulto del Fürer.

—Queria... Devolverte el favor, por ir hasta Briggs para llevarme mi uniforme -Dijo la Mayor Armstrong, entre jadeos-

—Estoy complacido, comandante...

Apenas pudo decir Roy, preso del hipnótico y furioso vaivén que recibía. Sus manos se habían escabullido debajo de la chamarra y blusa de Oliver, buscando aquellas _indómitas montañas_ de carne.

Roy nunca antes había deseado tener un encuentro carnal con una mujer tan dominante como ella. A él le gustaba dominar. No entendía como de repente la idea de ser dominado le encantó de sobremanera. Cierto era que la relación con su antes teniente era formal para después pasar a ser romántica, sin embargo la teniente no exudaba tanto poder y peligro como Oliver, además Riza era como un tesoro que jamás dañaría con sus sucios deseos. Olivier había logrado despertar su interes en él casi como una mecha de un explosivo próximo a explotar. Tal vez el ser el lider y _poder_ tener _todo_ a su alcance lo estaba afectando, deseando cosas prohibidas y antes fuera de su alcance. Tal como poder tener a tremendo mujeron como Olivier Mira Armstrong a sus pies, aunque ella había dominado toda la situación hasta entonces.

Era un mujeriego de verdad.

Ni siquiera cuando recordó a Hawkeye hizo el menor esfuerzo posible para detenerse. No podía parar. Dios... Realmente estaba perdido con ese demonio de ojos zafiros.

Buscaba un descanso, uno que recibía en este justo momento y que... Le encantaría repetir.

La mano de la rubia se dirigió a su pantalón para liberarlo, siendo expuesta su gran erección a la rubia quién lo escrutaba duramente, Roy se sintió un poco cohibido ante su intenso mirar a su hombría, y más aún cuando Olivier soltó una risilla... ¿Encantada? ¿Burlona? ¿Decepcionada? Roy no sabría que decir, era la primera vez que juzgaban con la mirada a su miembro viril. Todas las mujeres con las que había estado, se sentían afortunadas y muy complacidas, casi arrastrandose por otra noche más con él... ¿¡ES QUE ACASO LAS INGRATAS LE HABÍAN MENTIDO Y FINGIDO!? ¿¡Inclusive Hawkeye!?

Ya no podía diferenciar una mentira, no sabía si podría vivir de ahora en adelante con ese gran pesar en su maltratado, escupido y pisoteado orgullo. Ya nunca más volvería a ser aquél presumido Sex simbol... Ahora estaba a la par de cualquier hombre común y corriente, tan ordinario y simple... Un gran suspiro acongojado salió de sus pulmones.

Herido en su ego y decepcionado por no impresionarla, sintió a Olivier proceder sin tiempo a réplicas.

—Ooohhh... -Jadeó en un gemido incontrolable Mustang, ignorando el _"Mmm Puede funcionar"_ de Olivier y omitió el tono desinteresado de la rubia-

Mustang estaba bien jodido -Su autoestima había decaido mucho, pero olivier logró "Recomponerlo" de esa súbita _bajada_ \- pero exelsamente gozoso en ese jolgorio de movimientos y ruidos obscenos, lascivos y demandantes que imponía la fría pero lujuriosa comandante de Briggs cada que subía y bajaba apoyada en el respaldo de la silla, con Roy bajo su poder.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **N/A:** se me había olvidado comentar, si hay discrepancias acerca del gobierno en Amestris así como los rangos de Hawkeye, Breda etc. Es obvio que tendrían un ascenso, sin embargo yo estoy perdida respecto a qué tipo de títulos deberían ahora ostentar los militares veteranos, si alguien sabe favor de decirmelo.

¿Les gusto el RoyOl? c: jeje no combina. Si no les gustó el RoyOl me lo pueden decir dando un punto crítico (Porqué no podría ser, etc) y si les gustó pues Qué genial. Son de los míos aquellos que les haya gustado el RoyOl. RoyOl, RoyOl, RoyOl

Comentarios, críticas, opiniones respecto al fic, me encantaría leerlos.

 **Saludos,**

 **Rinna Reffsi**


	4. Chapter 4

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En Agobio de Roy

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo IV

Riza Hawkeye caminaba por las calles junto a su fiel mascota Blackhayate, Riza tenía una mirada triste y dolida. El perro olisqueaba la esquina de una jardinera haciendo que su ama parara sus pasos.

Sus recuerdos la asaltaron...

 _Flash back_

La teniente primera Riza Hawkeye se paseaba por toda la habitación, siendo observaba furtivamente por su superior Roy Mustang. Organizaba los papeles y archivos según su denominación. Escuchó suspirar a su superior, y de reojo pudo ver como el hombre se ponía de pie. Los archivos y carpetas en el escritorio a su lado, estaban desordenados, archivos muy importantes para el gobierno amestriano.

Y el que se encontraba leyendo era acerca de los militares involucrados en la corrupción del gobierno de Bradley. Algunos estaban pagando en la cárcel, otros habían huido por poco. Ninguno de ellos pago una pena de muerte por los crímenes cometidos en aquel tiempo. Aparte habían muerto en el día prometido.

—Teniente Hawkeye...

La llamó cuando posó sus manos en las caderas femeninas, ella cerró los ojos.

—¿No le gustaría tomar un pequeño descanso? -Susurró contra la piel de su nuca desnuda, al posicionarse detrás de ella-

—Roy...

El hombre río divertido. El sentir su aliento cochar contra su piel en esa risa tan sensual, Roy siempre la ponía. Sin embargo no era momento para esas cosas. La mujer lo encaro frente a frente. Con sus rostros a poca distancia, sus labios casi chocando... Iba a ceder cuando su oído agudo captó un ruido fuera de la habitación. Lo esquivo ágilmente y Roy quedó con los labios extendidos besando el aire.

—Señor, porfavor comportese puede venir alguien

La teniente le dio un piquito rápido. Roy rápidamente la tomó de la muñeca y no la dejó ir. La mirada del morocho era peligrosa y Riza sabía qué acontecería después, por lo cual sus mejillas ruborizaron.

Aunque se sentía cansado, iba a hacer el esfuerzo, si no le pediría que hiciera todo el trabajo ella sola.

No podía sacarse de su mente aquél retorcido sueño o ¿era la realidad?, lo malo es que descubrió que le gustaba demaciado. Cada maldito fragmento lo remomeraba con fervor. No podía ser, necesitaba estar con _ella_ ¡Ya!

—Me gustaría que me recompensara de alguna forma, Teniente

Riza gimió cuando el morocho atacó su boca. Rápidamente le terminó correspondiendo, tan fácil y sin extenuaciones por parte de Roy. Mustang era el maestro y experto en ese campo, ella apenas iba aprendiendo -Según Roy- él le iba poco a poco instruyendo en ese arte.

Subordinada y aprendiz era el papel de Riza, el aprendiz debe acatar lo que su maestro indica ¿No es así? Por eso Roy se adueño de sus delicados labios, con la lengua del varón acariciando su tímida lengua cuando obtuvo acceso.

¿Pero porqué Riza debía compensarlo? Él debía compersarla a ella. Todavía que le perdonaba sus bromas para con Olivier y las veces que le veía coquetear con alguna mujer o con las mismas compañeras de central. Sabía que así era Roy y cuando se entregó a él pensó que cambiaría pero no fue así.

Aún con sus inseguridades le era fiel, y siempre hacía lo que Roy quería. Riza Hawkeye estaba y está enamorada de Roy Mustang que no puede ir en contra de él por más que se resista, como en ese momento que la depositaba en el sofá -Un nuevo sofá más grande, y el motivo por el cual estuvo molesta con él- y recibía el cuerpo de su amado, recibía caricias y le otorgaba gemidos, muchos gemidos.

Estaba a la disposición de Roy, podía hacer con ella lo que quisiese... Pero Roy siempre la trataba con mucho cariño y cuidado.

A veces pensaba que él no quería tener sexo con ella por la forma tan monótona y... Aburrida de hacerlo.

Y sus inseguridades salían a flote. Ella siendo una mujer temeraria y fuerte siempre hacía a un lado esas cosas. Mustang estaba con ella, seguía con ella, eso debía ser por algo ¿no? Porqué más si no la amaba.

 _Costumbre_ esa palabra se había colado en su mente, retorciendola tortuosamente mientras no sabía si seguir correspondiendo a los besos de Roy ó apartarse.

Nunca fue una persona de gran líbido, con grandes ansias por fundirse con Roy... Porque ella era, era una tonta sentimentalista muy en el fondo en cambio Roy un tipo casi insensible.

Aún después de todo, Roy seguía siendo un mujeriego. Roy cuando obtuvo lo que quería de ella, la hubiese habandonado sin dejar de ser un caballero, pero resultaba que ellos ya tenían una historia juntos, y por su maestro sintió la obligación de cuidar de ella. Ella le develaría el arduo trabajo de su padre a Roy y él a cambio estaría ahí para ella. Era un intercambio equivalente ¿No?

Era obvio que sentía algo por ella, y viceversa.

Y se daba cuenta del pedazo de bastardo que era. Él en verdad era un bastardo, lo sabía y aún así esa mujer seguía a su lado... Debía amarlo demaciado o ser demaciado ingenua.

Porque Roy era conciente del daño que le haría y aún así no podía evitar... hacer lo que haría.

Mustang ya no era un crío, era ya un hombre hecho y derecho. Sabía las consecuencias de sus actos.

Era una pesadez muy penosa admitirlo pero, Olivier Mira Armstrong sería su nuevo objetivo de sus propios deseos. La deseaba de una manera tal vez insana pero era como una espinita que debía sacarse, si no nunca estaría en paz.

Nunca había estado con una mujer como Olivier, tan fiera y dominante en el acto.

Le asustaba tanto... Sus propios deseos, le asustaba porque podía reconocerlo sin dificultad. Además ¿Qué es la vida sin riesgos ni emociones?

Había podido tener a cuánta mujer quisiese, incluso las conquistas de Havoc.

Pensó que su lado libidinoso se había apagado al estar con Hawkeye y que podría serle fiel, sin embargo era un hombre con mucho corazón para todas.

" _Tú no eres un hombre común Roy, tienes una mente muy brillante, muy justa y al mismo tiempo tan caótica... yo te aliviare de tus preocupaciones, no te preocupes Roy, lo lograrás"_

Recordó las palabras dichas por Valerie la última vez que se vieron justo cuando su mundo se desplomaba por las acciones tan pútridas que lo obligaron a hacer en Ishibal. Ni siquiera se sentía digno de estar vivo, incluso Hawkeye, sus ojos... Roy se sentía una porquería.

Mustang la había buscado, sabiendo que únicamente compartían palabras a la hora del sexo, sabiendo que sólo para eso la buscaba las pocas veces que se veían las caras. Eran amigos de la infancia, sí. Pero de alguna manera habían acabado en la cama que ya ni recordaba si era la de él, la de ella, o en la cama de algun prostibulo barato, o incluso en el negocio de Madam Cristmas, ya ni sabía.

" _Déjame complacerte y llevarme conmigo ese dolor "_

Le había dicho con una increíble voz aterciopelada y pausada casi en el oído, en un débil susurro. Acariciando sus cabellos negros, viendo a sus ojos oscuros como una despedida y una última ida al éxtasis que ella le otorgaría con su joven y experto cuerpo. Mustang lo sabía porque así fue. Acostados en la ancha cama, ella ligeramente encima de él, con su cabello corto enmarcando bellamente sus facciones cuando levantaba su cabeza a él. Recordaba la sensación de sus pechos desnudos rozando su piel, moviéndose sobre él.

Era una mujer experta, él ni siquiera podía intentar hacerse el dominante, comía de la palma de su mano, sin evitarlo. Contrario a la creencia popular, Mustang no había aprendido ni sabido todo ese conocimiento del placer porque sí o porque fuese un varón y debiera saberlo, no. Ella, Valerie le había enseñado, aprendido de ella le había enseñado el placer sexual en pareja. Porque Roy era increíblemente tímido con las chicas en su adolescencia, eso cambio cuando conoció a Valerie, ella había contribuido a forjar el distinguido carácter de Roy Mustang. Su mentora y amiga.

Siempre tan dulce pero a la vez tan frívola. Casi igual que él, o casi en el sujeto que se convirtió después.

Él siempre obtenía lo que quería, sabía que era un capricho... Aún así seguiría adelante. Siempre observó con curiosidad como es que Valerie disfrutaba tanto de los pequeños placeres de la vida. Se entregaba completamente a todo, tan apasionada de la vida, tanto que no importó que se estuviese muriendo poco a poco.

Valerie y Maes le habían enseñado que no importa que el mundo se este cayendo a tu alrededor, siempre encuentras algo a que aferrarte y seguir viviendo, incluso si es una vida efímera, efímera pero plena.

Quizás sólo era una excusa barata para lograr sus cometidos, quizás no.

—Riza... -Se apartó de ella, turbado-

Riza lo observaba con sus grandes ojos ambarinos, confundida y triste.

—*Se aclaró la garganta al ponerse de pie* Tiene razón, alguien puede venir...

La teniente se incorporó en el sofá, vio la palma de Roy, un poco titubeante aceptó la ayuda.

Riza escrutaba en su mirar consternado, sabiendo que algo pasaba. Roy le regaló una sonrisa tierna mientras pasaba sus manos por su espalda.

—¿A dónde le gustaría ir a cenar, Hawkeye? -Preguntó aún con esa sonrisa-

Riza sonrió de igual manera, abrazandolo rápidamente. El gesto de Roy era uno muy infamiliar en él. Desgraciado y doliente. Puso sus manos, una en el pelo de la mujer y la otra acariciando su brazo, la mujer acurrucadose en su pecho.

 _Siempre he sido un idiota_

Roy la llevó a cenar en su restaurante favorito. Durante la cena estuvo callado, algo normal en él, en ambos.

Luego de la cena, con mucha pasión le había relatado sus aventuras que había pasada junto a Maes, algunas de ellas, ya se las sabía. Y como siempre tan condescendiente había respondido a todas sus interrogantes sobre porqué estaba comportandose así, el porqué molestó a Oliver de esa forma entre otras.

Sus respuestas tan llanas y a la vez tan confusas.

 _Cuestiones de trabajo, gages del oficio... Estaré bien, puedo manejarlo. No quiero que preocupes Riza..._

 _Oliver es una mujer muy cascarrabias... Lo lamento mucho Riza. No debí comportarme de esa manera. No sé porqué lo hize... Quería ver si de verdad ella tomaba venganza hehehe ya vi que sí, ¿verdad Riza?_

Hawkeye río un poco. Ella había ayudado a la comandante, aún así Riza le hizo ver que no era a ella con quien debía disculparse. Roy lo entendió.

Después había esperado llegar a la cama junto a él... Pero toda la pasión de al principio se había esfumado en cuanto sus cuerpos tocaron la cama. Ambos habían llegado, sin embargo no era intenso...

No había pasión.

Roy se había sentido un desgraciado durante el acto, siempre pensando en aquél cuerpo así como el alma inalcanzable de _ella_. Pero pasó, recordó el amor que le tenía a Riza. Se preguntaba si el _amor_ que sentía por Riza era sólo...

No, tonterías. Eran años de compañía y paciencia, no podía tirar toda por la borda así como así.

Y finalizó demostrandole su ternura y delicadeza de la que era ella digna, sin más.

 _Fin flash back_

Ahora miraba sorprendida que Blackhayate estaba olisqueando a otro perro, ni cuenta se había dado cuando el otro perro se había acercado.

Era su día libre, así que tal vez se vería con Rebecca, o tal vez no. Se daría cuenta de que estaba decepcionada y no quería contar sus problemas ni a ella, ni a nadie. Quizá solamente se la pasaría todo lo quedaba de la tarde fuera junto a su fiel amigo. Caminó hasta la plaza principal, sentandose en una de las bancas junto a los dos perros, porque el otro perro les había seguido y sonrió, su primera sonrisa del día. Blackhayate había hecho un amigo.

—Oiga señorita, me permite un momento...

Escuchó una voz madura pero jovial, levantó la vista y vio a un individuo con una gran mochila al hombro.

—¿No está enojada verdad? -Preguntó ante el gesto serio de la rubia-. Bueno si usted me permite...

—Claro -Fue su simple respuesta-

El individuo sonrió de oreja a oreja sin motivo aparente, haciendo incomodar a la mujer. En sus manos portaba un libro pequeño que se lo tendió, sin más que perder lo tomó.

—Soy un viajero andante, recolecto éstos singulares libros a dónde sea que voy

Riza observó la portada dónde un perro era el protagonista, luciendo valeroso y temerario, sus ojos se desviaron a su mascota que aún seguía oliendole el trasero al otro perro, mutuamente.

—Usted en verdad es muy guapa cuando sonríe

Dijo cuando se percató de su gesto divertido, la rubia se sonrojó sutilmente.

—No es mi intención incomodar a la gente, ni asustar pero así me gano la vida... Así que, ¿Guapa cuánto me das por esa historieta que recogí de la b... Que recolecte en uno de mis viajes a oriente?

Con una sonrisa confianzuda, esperaba la respuesta. El oportunista le dio en el clavo. La compró. Ya recordaba porqué ya no descansaba en una de las bancas de la plaza principal, siempre había comerciantes ambulantes, vendiendo cualquier cachivache.

Observó a una pareja a lo lejos, tomados de las manos, sonrientes. No debía sentirse así, Roy la amaba era lo que contaba. Muy en el fondo se sentía amenazada por Olivier. Olivier es una gran mujer, con mucho carácter y muy hermosa, lo admitía. Cualquier hombre se sentiría atraído por ella aunque sea minimamente. Sonrió divertida por lo que pensaba...

 _Si yo fuera un hombre, posaría mis ojos en ella también. La desearía, tenerla en mi cama..._

Se llevó sus dedos a sus labios acariciandolos suavemente, mientras se perdía nuevamente en sus memorias y pensamientos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Como le había dicho Hawkeye, ahora se dirigía a las instalaciones del Este donde se llevaría a cabo una presentación pública y dónde estaba la casa principal de los Armstrong, más bien la casa de Olivier, ganada limpiamente en una feroz pelea entre Alex y ella. Se disculparía con la comandante. No fue para nada profesional y ético. Y averiguaría si aquello lo había soñado o era...

Él nunca fue un cobarde, bueno sí un poquito si se trataba de Hawkeye o en este caso de Olivier. Ahora sentía su virilidad en juego.

Él era valiente, nada podría salir mal o demaciado bien, no se creía tan afortunado.

Un maldito sueño le había bajado el ego de una manera muy espantosa, y aunque lo creía un sueño, había sido muy real y demaciado hiriente.

Se sentía feo e inferior.

Como un sapo que sólo es querido por el perro de Hawkeye... Bueno al menos, a Roy le gustan los perros, por lo tanto no sería un martirio, recibiría mordidas amorosas ¿no?

Las muchachas de la recepción lo miraban demaciado y gracias a eso logró recuperar un cachito de la dignidad que le quedaba -Según el propio Roy-

—¡Ohh! ¿Cómo está, señor? Es un placer tenerlo aquí

—Buen día, caballero. Estoy bien, ¿y usted?

Saludó Roy al hombre regordete que había aparecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El hombre con un aura parecida a la de Armstrong, revoloteando a su alrededor varias estrellitas brillantes.

—Me alegro, estamos muy bien. Soy el anfitrión de ésta ocasión, acompañeme por favor

El anfitrión era quien se encargaba de organizar la orquesta que el Fürer llegaría a dirigir. Tal como el lugar, las fechas acorde al plan del gobierno. Sillas, mesas, y la publicidad en radio. Entre otros detalles encargados a éstos personajes.

Se dirigieron a una de las cocinas de la estructura de donde estaban, sorprendidos de que el más alto dirigente del país anduviera sin guardaespaldas y sin miedo alguno. Falman lo esperaba en otro lugar dentro de la gran terraza.

—¿Qué le parece la decoración?

—Está muy bien...

—Aquí tiene, es un ponche de ron pasado de generación en generación...

—Por la familia Armstrong -Completó la oración Roy-

—Hehehe así es, supongo que conocerá de nuestra familia, por mis sobrinos terceros que están en la milicia, Olivier... -Le recorrió un escalofrío a Roy-. Y Alex Armstrong.

—En efecto, buen hombre

Roy tomo del ron y se lo tuvo que pasar todo de un jalón, era demaciado fuerte y oloroso. El rubio hombre ojiazul río al ver su acción, también tomando un poco con mucho refinamiento digno de una noble familia como la suya.

—Había escuchado muchos rumores de que usted era muy joven, y no se equivocaron en nada. Si me permite la pregunta ¿Usted piensa formar una familia?, si no me equivoco tampoco se le conoce alguna pareja sentimental. Estoy seguro de que no escasea de mujeres

Le echó una mirada cómplice a Roy, quien con toda la calma del mundo, negó.

—Nunca he tenido ese tipo de metas, y no no tengo ninguna relación sentimental

—¡Hombre venga! Que tienes toda una vida por delante, ya el tiempo decidirá -Roy asintió-. Seguro que para tu edad ser el mandatario de Amestris debe traerte mucho estrés, aún si no estamos en guerra, pero vaya podrás manejarlo -Se había tornado muy confianzudo, algo que comparó con Hughes y el Mayor Armstrong-.

Falta una hora para la presentación, dejeme mostrarle los hermosos jazmines que tenemos en la parte de atrás...

—Claro

Siguió al hombre por un pasillo para luego salir a un hermoso patio de gran tamaño. Había variedad de flores, en la esquina izquierda, los tan famosos jazmines en todo su esplendor. El hombre comenzó con su monólogo y Roy se permitió admirar la belleza de las lindas florecitas. Oía hablar y hablar al regordete hombre, él sólo acentía...

—¿Qué es la vida sin riesgos?

—Aburrida y muy larga... -Respondió como un autómata-

—... Es lo mismo que pienso, por eso me divorcie muchas veces hahaha y mi preciosa novia es mucho menor que yo, pero sabe ella me ama

Roy despegó con esfuerzo sus ojos de los jazmines, para voltearle a ver y lo que vio le sacudió todo su mundo. Se vio a sí mismo, un reflejo. El hombre mayor parecía portar siempre una cara amigable, sin embargo parecía estar condenado a la soledad. No importa cuantas mujeres tuviese en su vida, siempre se irían, o se cansaría de ellas o viceversa. Moriría solo.

Él siempre había sido un hombre solitario... No debería preocuparle esas cosas, no era conveniente para un hombre como él formar una familia, vivir su vida. Además siempre se muere solo, nadie te sigue o te acompaña; el viaje al fin y al cabo lo haces por ti mismo, tú te vas de ese plano y ya.

Pero sabía que era un egoísta. Y lo era tal vez de la peor forma posible.

Terminada la función, Vato Falman y él se quedaron en uno de los bares de la cuidad. Falman miedoso diciéndole que él tenía familia y que no era bueno que el Fürer fuera visto en bares de mala muerte. Ni que lo estuviera llevando a un prostíbulo, se defendió Roy.

Tenía la horrible y excitante curiosidad de haber visto una cabellera rubia como la de Olivier entre toda la multitud, de hecho le parecía ver muchas cabelleras como la de ella por todas partes. E inevitablemente flashasos de su tormento reaparecían en su mente, haciendo que cuerpo se volviera trémulo de deseo.

Después en la barra del bar, como una voz chillante y que le tronaba el oído, las palabras de Maes recordó...

" _Lo que te conviene es que te cases Roy, yo sé que Riza es de tu medida. Descubrirás lo increíble que es estar casado con la persona que amas... Porque todos saben que ustedes están enamorados, oh sí no sirve de nada que lo oculten Hehehe. La teniente logrará que te conviertas en un hombre que ame la vida, aunque eres un hueso duro de roer."_

Roy río amargamente, comparando sus palabras con su realidad. Maes no sabía de lo que hablaba, en definitiva. Pero era verdad, Riza había sido importante, ¿Aun así la iba a traicionar?

" _Y luego tendrás hijos, que seran tu bendición criados junto a la mujer que amas. Roy ésto en verdad es increíble..."_

Claro, sólo hablaba por su propia experiencia, de un sólo hombre. Roy no era como él. No merecía tanta alegría de ese tipo en su vida, había hecho cosas horribles, pecados que aún cargaba sobre sus hombros y que nunca olvidaría.

No merecía tanto...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Olivier-nee-sama

Su voz alegre, dulce y refinada. La vio enfundada en un vestido blanco, muy lindo y muy atrevido. Lucía como una verdadera mujer de alta alcurnia, y lo era.

—Catherine...

La menor sin previo aviso abrazó a su nunca vista hermana mayor. Sin más la tomó de la mano llevandola a una de las estancias laterales, mientras hablaba.

—Quiero presentarte a mi prometido

Olivier automáticamente puso mala cara y preparaba su mejor mirada de pistola para aquél individuo. Alex acompañaba a un hombre alto, rubio y fornido -No tanto como Alex, pero se defendía- no pudo verle la cara ya que estaba de espaldas a ellas que iban entrando.

—Ralf, Alex

Los mencionados voltearon y en seguida Olivier con su aura terrorífica lo hizo temblar, cuando cruzaron miradas. Tenía un estilo de galán de telenovela... Tsk. Tenía la barbilla partida y una sonrisita "Encantadora"... No durarían ni el año completo casados. Mientras los presentaron se aseguró de que ese tipo se reemplanteara de nuevo el querer casarse con su hermana. Entonces supo que era arreglado. Bueno, no podía hacer mucho.

Cuando de aseguró de atormentar a la pobre sabandija lo necesario, regresó a su mansión.

Recibiría la notificación de que se casarían el día siguiente. Y con estrictas ordenes de que llevara vestido, que le hiciera como quisiera pero que tenía que llevar vestido. Que era una ocasión muy especial y que su presencia ante la sociedad, de toda la familia Armstrong era muy importante.

Durante la boda, pudo escuchar las falsas muestras de alegria y prosperidad para la joven pareja de parte de los invitados, de los cuales no recordaba a ninguno. Observó a sus otras hermanas bailar -Increiblemente- con unos invitados, parecían divertirse, su gruesa y casi varonil voz se escuchaba a carcajadas de las dos hermanas. Sonrió por ello. Sus padres reprendiendola con la mirada a ella por no socializar, de nada servía si Olivier no lo deseaba.

Permaneció sentada con las piernas cruzadas al igual que sus brazos en una de las mesas cerca de la pared. Luciendo aburrida. Su único acompañante era Alex quien en toda la boda no había dejado de llorar, el Mayor vestía muy acorde a un noble, con el traje negro y la camisa blanca impoluta, lucía verdaderamente apuesto. Ahora observaban a las parejas bailar. Un hombre de cierto atractivo con cara de prestamista abusivo se había acercado a su mesa, presentandose como un amigo cercano de la familia Armstrong.

Y se hacía el elocuente para llamar la atención de la rubia quien lo ignoraba olimpicamente. Su hermano Alex más amable conversó con el individuo invitandolo a sentarse. El individuo permaneció cerca de Olivier siendo inmune al aura asesina que exudaba la rubia. Descaradamente viendole sus piernas expuestas, en el vestido mas o menos largo que portaba.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, el sujeto tuvo la gran habilidad y resistencia para sostenerle la mirada, haciendola fruncir más el seño.

No dijo nada por sus ojos lascivos en ella, era lo único que podría presenciar en su vida. Porque nunca en su vida tendría a una mujer como ella. Sólo en sus sueños.

—¿Me aceptaría esta pieza Olivier?

Le preguntó con falso aire caballeroso. A Roy se le creía más, pensó Olivier. Sonrió altanera, descruzando sus brazos y piernas de manera lenta.

— No, me gustaría bailar con mi hermano Alex

Dijo, sin ocultar su asco por el sujeto. Le tendió una mano a Alex, quién se había quedado procesando información... Una mirada matadora de Oliver y se puso de pie, aceptando la invitación de su hermana.

—Sería un honor hermana...

Pero esto no desilusionó al sujeto, quien aprovechó el momento en que Olivier se levantó viendo su glorioso cuerpo al descubierto, ya no oculto entre las gruesas ropas militares. Un vestido negro, con escote no muy pronunciado, de tirantes delgados. El largo del vestido a la altura de la rodilla, con una sexy y muy atrevida abertura en uno de los costados. Se ceñía a su cuerpo, sin ser ajustado. Era una belleza. El vestido era un tanto informal para la ocasión pero era lo único que le quedó realmente bien.

Aunque había sido rechazado, sonrió con satisfacción al verla, queriendo tener una cámara fotográfica y preservarla en una foto para que nunca se olvidara de ella, sin embargo aún sin cámara la recordaría en su lasciva mente.

Su largo cabello lacio, se movía con gracia mientras giraban, sus zapatos de tacón negros de correa al tobillo... Olivier sin dudas lucía muy hermosa, muy femenina pero a la vez peligrosa, fuerte.

No era sorpresa que supiera bailar, los nobles siempre eran instruidos desde temprana edad en esos menesteres.

Alex se sentía incómodo, siendo conciente de todas las miradas masculinas puestas sobre su hermana mayor. Que parecía que portaba su uniforme militar y no un vestido.

A ella no le importaban las miradas, como se dice podían ver pero no tocar.

Muy dentro de él, le hacía feliz poder bailar con su fría hermana mayor. Casi nunca se veían y él era una persona muy sentimental «Cobarde» recordaba que Olivier ya no lo nombraba de esa manera. Su hermana mayor desde aquella vez que compartieron el campo de batalla en el día prometido, cuando lucharon juntos y vencieron, su relación fraternal se había estrechado y fortalecido. Estaba orgulloso de que Olivier lo reconociera ya como un gran hombre, un gran soldado; nunca olvidando a sus camaradas y prevaleciendo hasta el último momento, protegiendo a su hermana Oliver, exigiendo a su cuerpo brutalmente contra aquél inmenso humúnculo... Todo porque deseaba las escrituras de la lujosa mansión antes de que Oliver muriera. El infalible plan de Alex por supuesto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de amarse durante una larga sesión, Havoc lucía agotado. Aprovechó que la fémina se había ido al baño para fumarse un cigarrillo. Se recostó en la cama cubriendose con la manta agradeciendo mentalmente haber sido un insistente llorón todo ese tiempo hasta que Laura le dijo que sí. Recordando que la chica había sido de todo menos una novata en cuanto al acto carnal. Sacó el humo de sus pulmones cuando por el rabillo del ojo vislumbró la figura femenina de su amante.

—¡Jean lo estás quemando todo!

Gritó la fémina cuando vio la manta humear y el cigarrillo pegado a ella.

—Perdon. Pero esque te vi... Y no pude evitar quitar mis ojos de tu...

Lo interrumpió cuando junto sus labios a los de él. Con su mano le había quitado el cigarrillo recién encendido y lo apagó apachurrandolo en la mesita de noche, sin preocuparse si manchaba la madera con la ceniza. El beso subiendo de intensidad mientras las manos de Havoc la tomaban de la cintura y de un movimiento un tanto rudo la aventó a la cama, sin dejar que se moviera por sus manos en las muñecas femeninas.

—Ahora no lindura, ahora necesito un cigarro

Le dijo aún encima de ella después procedió a encender otro cigarrillo. La mujer chilló en protesta un poco molesta.

—No quiero que estés fumando aquí, además de que no te haré ninguna felación...

La ceniza cayó del cigarro con Havoc estupefacto. La mujer estaba algo sonrojada y con la mirada desviada. No sonrojada por decir ese tipo de cosas, Jean lo sabía muy bien. Era porque ocultaba algo y esa expresión era sin dudas muy adorable. Entonces río encantado haciendola bufar. Tomandola de la barbilla para ver su mirada dijo...

—Ya sé que eres insaciable pero papi debe descansar un momento. No todo lo que ves en las pornos es verdad cariño

—...ehh -La mujer parecía acorralada-. Humpf Claro que no, en esas películas todos salen satisfechos con colosales miembros y espumosas eya...

—¡Ya entendí, ya entendí!

Interrumpió avergonzado al ser en su mente comparado con hombres de exagerados falos y burbujeantes eyaculaciones con la fémina en un rincón decepcionada por su faena.

La chica comenzó a reír muy divertida de seguro imaginandose lo mismo que él.

—No es eso Jean...

—¿Entonces qué?

—Porque no es bueno para ti a larga -La seriedad y preocupación en su voz queriendola disimular-

Havoc se le quedó viendo, volviendo a sonrojarla.

—Ahnmm y-y-y-y a mi también me afectara, no te creas tan importante

Le dio la espalda y Havoc no pudo estar más que confundido. ¿Es que acaso era una chica tsundere, como esas que había en los comics que Fuery leía? Vaya nunca pensó que Laura fuera de esa manera, tan preocupada por su salud ocultandolo en un acto egoista. Justo cuando iba a decir algo la chica se le adelantó

—Ade-demas no quiero que me dejes a medias por tu corta erección que tendrás por fumar toda tu cajetilla, me dejaras insatisfecha -Farfulló casi inentendible y agregó en el mismo modo-. Que no sabes que el tabaco corta la circulación de la sangre en todo el organismo y además...

Tal vez sí era una ninfómana adicta a los penes... Pensó Havoc. Si quería seguir gozando de su experiencia y compañía tenía que cuidar mejor su salud, para estar rendidor para ella y ambos lograr satisfacerse mutuamente. Aunque podría habandonarle y conseguirse a otro, sin embargo la chica estaba mostrando un lado bondadoso que contrastaba notablemente con su gran libido y eso le parecía a Jean Havoc algo muy interesante, así que apagó su cigarro.

—Bueno ahora tendrás que distraerme de otra manera

La volteó rudamente haciendola quejarse en un gemido. La chica con el carmín extendiéndose por sus mejillas le sonrió dulcemente y cuando se dio cuenta empezó a reuir de la mirada de Havoc.

—Awww Eres una monada -Escuchó a Havoc decir con aire pretencioso-. ¿Es que acaso te has enamorado de mí? Seee, no te culpo...

Continuó con el mismo tono, y ella sin saber que hacer, descubierta en sus acciones, procedió a escabullirse hasta dejar la cama llevandose consigo la manta -Quemada cortesía de Jean- y dejadolo como vino al mundo. Jean sin dudarlo comenzó a corretearla por toda la habitación, desnudo y como se diría coloquiamente, con las pelotas al aire.

Llenando la habitación de carcajadas, ruidos y tropelazos que los dos amantes hacían en ese juego amoroso por demás ñoño.

En el fondo Havoc siempre había soñado con este tipo de noñerias. Era un hombre encantador y de cierta madera rudo pero también muy dulce y tierno. Y al parecer Jean había encontrado a su compañera... No sabía si sería temporalmente, pero se esforzaría por complacerla el tiempo que estuvieran juntos.

Havoc había sufrido mucho, sin poder moverse, siendo inútil; ahora era como su segunda vida. La aprovecharía al máximo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mustang había regresado al cuartel general de central, todo le estaba saliendo mal. Se sentía frustrado, sabía que estaba mal pero deseaba hacerlo. Había cometido un par de errores durante la exposición, no eran graves pero no podía permitirse hacerlos. Además no estaba concentrado, cada vez que veía una cabellera rubia y miraba otra corta, le recordaba a aquellas mujeres que le volvían loco. Una no podía tenerla, y la otra representaba la ternura y cariño que quizá nunca volvería encontrar. Era un caso perdido... Las quería a ambas.

Ahora observaba con su rostro estoico la muchedumbre de militares que se estaban organizando y preparando para su entrenamiento físico militar.

Vio a los muchachos ishivalies, tan correctos y aguantadores... Ya veía porqué Olivier los quería para sus filas. Tenía mucha curiosidad por saber porqué precisamente había mostrado tanta inclinación por aquellos jóvenes.

Una punzada de noseque se hizo presente en su interior, y entonces mandó una carga extra de ejercicios para los militares que entrenaban. Sonrió avieso mientras observaba que poco a poco los militares quedaban exhaustos, tanto los ishbalanos como los amestrianos. Su sonrisa se borró rápidamente, no sentía celos. No. Aquellas pieles bronceadas y exóticas que fulguraban al deseo y pasion a las mujeres... Claro que no, Olivier nunca se involucraría con sus subordinados como él lo hacía.

El sol hacía brillar el color de su piel como un exquisito manjar, tan inusual y mayormente atractivo. Tal vez por eso Olivier se los quería llevar, la muy degenerada. Ya había descubierto los sucios deseos de la general de Briggs...

Su ego masculino comenzó a decaer otra vez... Él no era bronceado, ni tenía una piel que despertara el fuego pasión en las féminas. Era guapo y atractivo ¿Verdad?

Ya no se sentía tan seguro de sus atributos frente a aquellos morenazos de fuego. Resultaban obviamente más excéntricos y atrayentes que cualquier otro hombre, incluso de él.

Hizo una mueca de disgusto al saberse que perdía encanto frente a los morenos. Sacudió la cabeza librandose de esos pensamientos. Él tenía encantos superiores a los de cualquier hombre. Ya sabía, seducería a la comandante y probaría que aún no estaba oxidado. Que aún sabía cómo flirtear y obtener lo que quisiese con sólo una sonrisa de él, de Roy Mustang.

Una vez había escuchado la conversación que mantenían dos mujeres en el tren sobre sus preferencias a la hora de escoger un hombre. Ambas mujeres habían coincidido que los hombres de piel morena les atraían más que los pálidos. Por razones pensó Mustang meramente estéticas. Les parecía a las dos mujeres que la piel morena era libre de imperfecciones, sin pecas, sin arrugas y que con el paso del tiempo no se quebraba ni envejecía rápidamente caso contrario a la piel clara. Mustang no entendió muy bien eso de no quebrarse. Y al parecer las mujeres habían mantenido relaciones con hombres sexualmente muy bien dotados, dado las maravillas que contaban de las aventuras de cada una.

Mustang no lograba entender cómo es que aquellas féminas hablaran de ello con tanta naturalidad y en un ambiente público, generalmente era una cultura muy reservaba en cuanto a temas de índole sexual. Probablemente fueran mujeres de la "nueva onda".

No es que fuera un chismoso pero lamentó que tuviera que bajarse en la siguiente estación dejando a las mujeres con su charla.

Ahora se preguntaba si Olivier era de ese tipo de mujeres que preferían una piel morena sobre una clara... Si era así estaba en clara desventaja.

Últimamente y era lo obvio miraba familias multiculturales, es decir de padres amestrianos y madres ishbalies o viceversa. Suponía que era lógico que esas cosas sucedieran, además podía apreciar nuevos tonos de piel. Mujeres de verdad bellas con rasgos ishbalies, la combinación de ambos genes, amestrianos e ishbalanos.

Admiraba con frecuencia y sin saberlo a las mujeres de piel tostada, de piel morena seductora, color miel y sedosa. De grandes ojos marrones, rojos, sus labios carnosos, sensuales; en fin era infinidad de combinaciones entre los genes de ambas culturas.

Ahora parecía comprender porqué tan fijación con los morenos; Eran exóticos, diferentes y únicos en comparación con el hombre común de hace años. Debía ser lo mismo con las mujeres... Variedad de humanos, diversidad de genes y rasgos.

Se llevó una mano a la barbilla mientras asentía con la cabeza. Ellos no eran mejor que él, Olivier no podía preferirlos o ¿si? Ahora sonrió burlón al creerla una santa puritana era lo mas probable, se decía. Generalmente ese tipo de mujeres que se muestran muy seguras de si mismas terminan siendo unos adorables e incautos cervatillos a la hora de la verdad. Había conocido a unas cuantas así. Olivier no podía ser diferente ya que hasta Hawkeye se mostró vulnerable y eso que Hawkeye es de mucho cuidado.

Quizá cuando habían sido jóvenes pudieron llegar a algo Olivier y él, pero nunca pasó. Reconocía que había cierta atracción insana y perversa entre ellos nunca dicha y nunca expuesta, no de manera abierta. Las intensas miradas cuando se cruzaban o el sutil roze de sus pieles al pasar o en los entrenamientos, cuando Olivier le hacía de instructor.

Hasta ahora se daba cuenta de esos pequeños detalles y se maldijo por haber sido un cobarde, si hubiese sido más osado podría haber concluido con ese sueño inalcanzable, esa fantasía con su superior. Fantasía que estaba seguro atacó a muchos más y no sólo él.

De pronto un aura deprimente se formó a su alrededor al recordar su fatídico y sádico sueño que tuvo... En el Olivier no era ninguna puritana y de seguro se sabía cuantas mañas había utilizado Mustang en su tiempo de mujeriego. Dejó escapar el aliento medio desilusionado medio cansado, era un verdadero reto pero no dejaba de resultarle extremadamente excitante, tanto que su miembro viril dio un tirón bajo sus pantalones militares.

—Diablos -Masculló el soberbio alquimista de fuego al ser conciente de sus reacciones físicas-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Con una radiante sonrisa Havoc se paseaba con su compañera por las calles semi oscuras de aquella lúgubre capital. Iba enfundado en su propio estilo, ósease con su típico aire de chico malo con sus manos metidas en las bolsas de sus desgastados pantalones de mezclilla, con su chaqueta color arena de piel y un mondadientes en los labios. Laura con una falda algo corta negra que se ajustaba a sus caderas y trasero, con mallas completas e igualmente negras y un ligero suéter color rojo tinto que contrastaba con sus hermosos ojos jade.

Era una pareja joven y mostraba su jovialidad en su forma de actuar y en su manera de vestir.

Dos almas en busca de diversión en algún bar de por ahí. El cabello rizado de la mujer se movía suavemente con el soplo del viento, un viento de otoño.

Llegaron a un bar que era muy frecuentado por Havoc, se sentaron en una de las mesas de al fondo. La luz era mínima creando un ambiente relajante e hipnotizante, el sonido de los vasos chocar contra las mesas o entre sí llenaba el lugar junto a los murmullos de la gente, que reían o charlaban, cada quién en sus cosas.

—Ohh Jean que gusto verte por aquí

—¡Hola!

Saludó al barman que rápidamente le puso un vaso de licor recordando el preferido del rubio. Havoc se había levantado e ido hacia la barra a saludar a su viejo amigo.

—En verdad que ha pasado mucho tiempo, te ves radiante muchacho -El pequeño señor detrás de la barra siempre había visto con buenos ojos a Havoc, se podía decir que lo quería como a un hijo-. Ya vi a tu acompañante

Havoc río un poco al notar su tono cómplice, volteó de medio lado y notó como Laura se perdía entre la gente, probablemente buscando el baño. Se rascó la nuca un poco avergonzado cuando el pálido barman comentó que la chica hacia muy buena pareja con él.

—Y dime... ¿De dónde la conseguiste? Tiene muy buen cuerpo, no se parece como aquellas chicas que solías traer, es decir tan exuberantes y de la vida galante

Havoc frunció un poco el seño —No, yo ya no frecuento a esas chicas. Ella es maestra de lenguas nos conocimos un día en...

Se vio interrumpido al escuchar la carcajada escandalosa del barman —Si, ya te debió haber metido toda la lengua

Y se siguió carcajeando de un chiste que no le hizo gracia a Jean quien puso mala cara, el barman carraspeó incomodo al notarlo.

—Laura es mi novia -Dijo, volteó hacia los lados-... Y próximamente mi esposa así que cuida tus palabras

—Ohh... Yo, lo siento muchacho

Havoc bufó indignado, mientras apoyaba sus codos en la barra, el barman se había ido a atender a unos clientes dejandole solo junto a lo que dijo. ¿Realmente quería eso? No lo sabía, y tampoco sabía porqué lo dijo. Eso era muy presuntuoso de su parte, Laura tendría que regresar a Aurego en pocos meses, a menos que le pidiera que se casara con él no la vería nunca más. Se frotó el pelo frustrado y dejó caer su cabeza de lado sobre la barra. Ya no la vería nunca más.

Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en la chica que avanzaba entre un par de hombres corpulentos. Uno se ellos se agachó justo cuando la chica iba a pasar haciendola detener y haciéndolo fruncir el seño.

—Oye hermosa se te cayó esto -Le tendió una pequeña florecilla parecida a una rosa-

—¿Eh? -Vio la flor y negó enérgicamente con la ser propiedad del caballero-Señaló con un delicado movimiento al sujetó a su lado y que estaba enfrente del primer sujeto-

—...

El sujeto no tuvo de otra más que darle la flor al otro tipo frente a él, bajo la mirada atenta de la chica. El otro sujeto aceptó la florecilla con un tímido y extrañado gracias, ligeramente sonrosado, haciendo que su amigo se molestara ¿Porqué se sonrojaba el muy idiota? No había razón, amenos que...

Con una gran sonrisa la chica los pasó de largo dejandolos por primera vez boquiabiertos. Era la primera vez que una fémina no caía en sus trucos baratos y también la primera que no se intimidaba por sus grandes cuerpos.

La chica se sentó como si nada a un lado de un Havoc casi infartado. Nunca había sido bueno defendiendo lo suyo -Como con las chicas que Mustang le quitaba- él generalmente era un tipo tranquilo, no era un buscapleitos. Verla con esas bestias sólo lo puso tenso, pero definitivamente pelearía por esa hembra. Tampoco es como que le gustara darse de puñetazos con otros tipos por una mujer, ni por otras cosas en realidad.

—¿Qué te pasa? -Quiso saber la muchacha al verle inmóvil-. No pasa nada ves

Le dijo casi adivinando sus pensamientos. Havoc sonrió y sintió como la chica pegaba sus rodillas a su muslo, volteandose parcialmente hacia él.

—Laura... Yo, no quisiera que te fueras de Amestris

La chica iba a beber de su vaso cuando decidió no hacerlo al escucharlo hablar, no le dijo nada durante un buen rato.

Jean miró de reojo la gente que abandonaba el lugar. Dentro del local el tiempo parecía detenerse, incluso los fumadores y sus cigarros nunca dejaban de desaparecer en una de las esquinas al fondo, llenaban con el humo el techo del bar. Las melodías de pronto eran nostálgicas y suaves.

—Hace poco que nos conocemos Jean...

Era cierto, ¿cómo Havoc podía engancharse tan rápido? Se sentía un idiota, por supuesto que ella no sentía nada por él, más que deseo sexual. Pronto se dio cuenta que no podría retenerla tanto como él quisiese.

Era un idiota, tan sólo era sexo lo que tenían.

—¿Podrás aguantarme estos cuatro meses que me quedan?

Dijo al fin. Su profunda mirada verde calando en la de Jean. Havoc sólo asintió. Un asentimiento determinado.

—No importa, no importa si sólo es sexo. Quiero estar contigo en este momento

La chica lo miró sorprendida y un poco ofendida. Bajó su mirada para después alzarla hacia él y buscar sus labios en un beso lento, la mano femenina se dirigió hacia la nuca masculina, Jean sólo estaba ahí, correspondiendo pero sin usar sus manos. Era el besado. Sintió como la lengua de Laura pedía permiso para entrar y él la dejó hacer, sin saber exactamente que era lo que significaba aquello.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Terminada la velada obligatoria, se fue a su mansión. Alex la acompañó ya que no tenía nada que hacer, cuando Alex regresaba se encontró con sorpresa a Roy Mustang. Quien llevaba algo debajo del brazo. Vestido informalmente, con chaleco color verdoso café, la camisa de manga larga blanca y pantalones de vestir, en su otro brazo su chaqueta negra.

—Oh Mustang-san ¿A dónde se dirige?

Respingó al ser descubierto por Alex, intentó pasar desapercibido.

—¿Roy?

—Alex... ¿Qué tal te va? -Inquirió con una sonrisita culpable-

—Oh magnífico, mi hermanita se acaba de casar

—¿¡OLIVIER!? -Carraspeó controlandose-. Quiero decir, su hermana?

El Mayor lo miró fijamente con esos pequeños y azulinos ojos.

—Sí -Afirmó, Roy se sacudió en un escalofrío ¿Como podía ser, que se haya casado?-. Catherine se casó hace unas horas

—Ahh... Bien, Qué tenga buena noche Mayor

Sin más sus pies comenzaron a andar, con Alex confuso dejandolo detrás de sí.

Roy caminaba tratando de no mostrar ninguna pista del lugar de su destino, sintiendo la mirada fija de Alex en su espalda. Tuvo que pasar toda la manzana -Que era toda la mansión- para despistar a Alex. Cuando regresó, para su suerte el gran hombre ya no estaba. Se dispuso a hacer lo haría.

Respiró hondo cuando ingresó a los jardines de la mansión, cuando uno de los empleados le había abierto y mandado el mensaje a la señora de la casa, de que Roy Mustang estaba ahí.

Nunca dejaba de sorprenderle los inmensos jardines tan perfectamente cuidados. Loa jardineros y los empleados de la mansión en verdad se esforzaban por hacer relucir las majestuosidad y elegancia de la familia Armstrong; con las increíbles figuras de césped, de árboles, estatuas de mármol y piedra y demás figuras talladas aveces por los miembros de la misma familia así como los artesanos empleados de la misma.

Cuando abrieron los portales de la lujosa mansión quiso salir corriendo despavorido, que se lo tragara la tierra, que se lo tragara Gluttony... Un hombre de majestuosos músculos le había abierto de nombre Alex Louis Armstrong.

No le quedaba más que decir la verdad.

—Vine a hablar con la comandante

—... ¿Porqué no llegó cuando me lo encontré Mustang?

Roy tragó duro ante ese tono hostil nunca antes escuchado en Alex.

—¿Mustang? -La voz de la mujer apareció-. Por supuesto, déjalo pasar Louis

El mencionado le dejó pasar, la voz de la mujer venía de una de las habitaciones al fondo, pasando las increíbles salas, su lujo y brillosidad encandilando los ojos de Mustang.

Seguido por la mole de músculos Roy se sentía un verdadero estúpido.

Olivier estaba sentada en uno de los sillones, con un libro entre las manos. Roy volteo a ver furtivamente al rubio hombre a su lado y para su mortificación Alex no ocultaba que le estaba viendo en todo momento. De seguro Alex se preguntaba qué hacía ahí Roy Mustang, visitando a su hermana... Nada tenía que hacer ahí. Olivier tomó la palabra.

—¿Viene por los asuntos exteriores no es así?

—Así es

Respondió firme y con convicción. Sus pasos se dirigieron al frente del sillón. Percibió cierta complicidad en su hablar así que se aprovechó de eso.

—Debe saber que no es horario jornal, pero eso sólo es excusa para los holgazanes. Adelante Daisotou...

¿Era un vestido? ¿Olivier portando ropas femeninas? Vaya vaya, pensó Mustang.

La mesita de té recibió una abulladura en una de sus patas de parte de unos distraídos pies. La copa de vino en la mesa, su contenido se tambaleó dentro de la barrera de cristal.

 _¡Maldita sea!_

Gruñía en su mente. Todo pasó cuando los ojos de los hermanos Armstrong estaban sobre él.

Carraspeó, regresando a él su porte arrogante, haciendo como que no pasaba nada.

—Digame Mustang... ¿Porque no me hizo gemir como prometió?

—... ¿Qué...?

La quijada de Roy había chocado contra el suelo. ¿Cómo le preguntaba eso, en frente de su hermano? Debía estar podrida de la cabeza tanto como él.

—Olivier ¿Qué modales lo tuyos? -Alex parecía ofendido-. Aún no le has ofrecido una bebida caliente, ¿Así como quieres que te complazca debidamente?

Roy dejó caer su abrigo ante tanta locura.

—Es cierto... Mary porfavor

Había aparecido una muchacha rubia, una empleada.

—¿Y bien?

Roy se miraba desconcertado por su pregunta.

—Porqué no revisamos las gestiones como prometió

—¿...Gestiones? Oh -el carmín en las mejillas de Roy se extendía al comprender que había entendido todo mal. El único con la mente cochina era él-. Claro...

La chica Mary se fue hacia la cocina. Mientras le decía al hombre de piedra que las dejara caer. Y terminó dejandolas caer cuando se percató que Olivier en efecto portaba un vestido, un vestido muy sexy y encantador.

Eso, era demaciado para su atormentada y retorcida mente de Roy. Ya que bajó su mirada y fue una de las cosas que agradeció al cielo. La fría Mayor mantenía sus piernas cruzadas dejando ver el muslo coquetamente terminando en los zapatos de tacón negros que le sentaban realmente bien. Tragó dificultosamente cuando se fijó que llevaba una gargantilla que resaltaba su cuello delicado y femenino. Se sorprendió al notarla aún más poderosa. Este tipo de mujeres eran las que nunca podría tener, demaciado dominantes con una belleza salvaje e indomable. Él era del tipo de hombre que domina, que le gusta saberse controlador de la situación. Eran mezclas explosivas. En una relación nunca podría haber dos dominantes, no funcionaría.

Pero para sólo una noche no podría haber problema.

 _No me importaría dejarme hacer..._

Con ese pensamiento fue descubierto por el seño fruncido de Alex y comprendió que en efecto él no podría ser tan afortunado. Roy permanecía en silencio, mientras su grandiosa mente trataba de recordar lo que sea relacionado con asuntos del país, sintiendo una horrible presión sobre él por las miradas azulinas de los hermanos Armstrong.

La chica llamada Mary regresó junto a una tetera un par de tazas y también una botella de vino que depositó en la mesilla del centro. Sus ojos no dejaban de ver al apuesto caballero que estaba sentado frente a su señora Olivier y al señor Alex. Entonces recordó que era un importante hombre, había escuchado rumores de ese apuesto y gallardo varón que fue durante la guerra. Tontamente y con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza por su torpeza le tendió una taza de té verde -Que era de la mas alta calidad traida del oeste de Xing- sus ojos virolos cuando no supo contestar ante la amabilidad del hombre al aceptar la taza, el coqueto le había sonreido como ningún hombre lo había hecho, según la chica y sus delirios de amor.

Cuando estuvo por cruzar la puerta hacia la cocina dió un vistazo hacia atrás, percatandose de que el pelinegro lucía más tenso y también de que el señor Alex le veía con una mirada casi hostil. Sus ojos se deslizaron hacia la señora Olivier quien parecía muy divertida aunque era muy difícil de saberlo, ya que sus fríos zafiros rara vez se suavizaban ante algo o alguien.

Dió un suspiro la chica Mary, a ella le encantaría vivir un amor con algún hombre tan poderoso y apuesto como aquél caballero que parecía robot ante las preguntas que los hermanos Armstrong le hacían.

—¡Muevete Mary!

Escuchó el llamado molesto de su madre y se obligó a caminar y dejar de ver a aquél trío tan extraño. Y con un último sonrojo pensó en su Fhurer, adentrandose a la cocina.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **N/A**

A guest:

Muchas gracias por tu comentario primero que nada.

Este sí, yo lo entiendo hay muchas chicas, muchas fangirls de esta pareja -Del Royai- y de antemano yo sabía que no iba a tener mucha recepción de parte del público, de los lectores pero aquí estoy aportando un poco de arena para este fandom. Y sí es algo retorcido, la retorcida mente de Mustang, sus sueños húmedos hajaja Que gusto que te haiga gustado la parte de Havoc, sentía que Havoc tenía que tener su recompensa y aprovechando que no hay mucho sobre ellos, decidí escribir un poco más espero te guste esta parte.

Y sí en realidad no escribí esto teniendo un tema o idea principal jeje¡ y hombre! Muchas gracias por decirme que continúe sacudiendo su mundo de Royai, en serio me alegró mucho tu comentario, muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo para dejarlo.

 **Saludos, Rinna Reffsi**


	5. Chapter 5

Rayos, cuánto tiempo… uno dice muchas cosas, Jahahahaha ay bueno, para aquellos que les gusto, aquí tienen, el capitulo cinco. La verdad es un capitulo muy, pero muy especial. Espero lo disfruten y se deleiten.

He puesto una melodía, una canción si quieren escucharla mientras lo leen seria sublime… la canción se llama 'kumbala' de la Maldita vecindad.

Estoy muy orgullosa de como ha quedado, sin embargo, están en su derecho de opinar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo 5

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eran las cuatro de la madrugada, la ventana de aquel apartamento casi vacío y lleno de cajas que no habían sido desempacadas eran testigos de lo que acontecía... La ventana se había empañado de la fuerte respiración que los pasionales amantes compartían y las cajas, una de ellas apachurrada cuando un par de pies se tropezaron con ella. Testigos fidedignos y silenciosos de aquél encuentro sexual salvaje y revoltoso.

El jadeo extasiado del varón acompañaba, envolvía y se hacía uno con el de su compañera que gemía y lloriqueaba de placer.

Sus cuerpos se movían casi indecentes y obscenos en ese acto de amor. Moviendo el colchón con una marcada y fuerte repetición. Fuerte y hondo. Rápido y duro. Lento y profundo.

Salía de su interior para después recompensarla con más fuerza y delicia, las pelvis de los jóvenes muchachos chocaban y se apretaban entre sí, sus sexos se oprimían y friccionaban dándoles un puro placer y un encandilamiento en su cerebro que les hacía incapaces de parar o pensar en otra cosa; dopándose a sí mismos con la magia de sus cuerpos unidos.

Estaba teniendo relaciones sexuales como nunca antes lo había hecho, incluso se atrevía a decir que estaba haciendo... El amor. Y pensar así le llenaba de una emoción única, de estar haciéndose y haciéndolo con dedicación y armonía. No era como aquellas veces que Havoc solía tener sexo con sus "amigas" aunque había sido placentero ésto superaba a aquello, sin duda.

En el vaivén de sus caderas masculinas sobre las femeninas, Havoc intentó besar a su amada sin embargo su propio vaivén placentero se lo prohibía y tan sólo sus labios se alcanzaban a rozar, intercambiando sus jadeos de placer y un gemido ahogado de ella al sentirlo penetrarla de una forma suave y sin precipitaciones. Estaban para amarse, y Havoc nunca había sido un impaciente, y con la sabiduría de quien sabe esperar se enterró en ella una vez más con un ritmo que parecía volverla loca, lo sabía por sus manos en las caderas de él, queriéndole ayudar e ir a un ritmo más frenético.

Havoc sólo pudo sonreír, complaciéndola.

Un enviste más y se derramó en ella, cayendo exhausto sobre su suave pecho. El gemido de ella hondo y satisfecho, dio otros pequeños cuando sintió el miembro de su compañero sacudirse en espasmos todavía en su interior. Su orgasmo fue compartido.

Se quedó contra su cuerpo, su cabeza reposando en el hueco del cuello femenino al acabar la faena.

—Jean...

El susodicho aún seguía entre sus piernas, su pene hacía contacto con su intimidad ya fuera de ella, en una caricia de sexos, de intimidades calientes y gozosas. Las pieles de los amantes se erizaron con el postcontacto impidiendo ir la reciente excitación culminada.

—Aghh... -Jean soltó un gemido cuando se incorporó un poco, haciendo que la longitud de su miembro viril chocara precisamente con el clítoris de la mujer quién soltó el aire comenzando a excitarse nuevamente, la calidez compartida de su unión hacía que Jean ansiara otra vez hundirse en ella—. Yo... Ahh... Sólo dame un minuto...

Su suave voz varonil entrecortada y jadeante por la excitación sólo incremento la de la mujer. Besó sus labios, sus pómulos y mejillas, rojizas por la fuerte acción hecha, besos lentos que demostraban delicadeza, afición y algo más. Se recostó al lado de la fémina y ésta sonrió de oreja a oreja, lanzando un suspiro amoroso y lleno de complacencia.

Se quedaron ahí, acostados en la cama, desnudos, esperando el alba de esa larga y satisfactoria noche. Desde que habían vuelto del bar habían estado retozando por todo el pequeño apartamento de Lauren. Riendo estúpidamente cuando calenturientos se tropezaban y aplastaban las cosas por su camino. Con esa sensación de hacer algo a escondidas, rompiendo las reglas cuando los vecinos se empezaron a quejar por los ruidos que se escuchaban a través de las delgadas paredes que separaban un cuarto de otro.

Intentando acallar sus suspiros de amor sin mucho éxito.

—En este momento me fumaría un cigarrillo

—¿Después de tener sexo?

—...

Jean se quedó absorto por cómo ella había llamado lo que habían tenido _sexo_ era sólo eso para ella. Y se sintió un tonto al pensar que él había demostrado su amor, que habían hecho el amor. Un terrible silencio se apoderó de la habitación… Pero qué tonto era, se reprochaba el rubio.

Volteó a verla de reojo, viendo que su rostro estaba volteado a la ventana, impidiendo ver la expresión contrariada de la mujer.

—No, nunca lo había hecho

Musitó el varón para él mismo, sus ojos clavados en el techo, la mujer observando su perfil serio y dolido cuando le escuchó murmurar.

—¿Hacer qué? -Preguntó ella-

—Nada... _Fumar un cigarrillo después de hacer el amor_

—Dime Jean

—No es nada, me voy a dormir

Se volteó dándole la espalda, tapándose la parte inferior con la sábana que estaba en el piso. La mujer la única que estaba al descubierto e hizo un puchero al comprender que Jean no compartiría la sábana. Estaba enojado, entendió, pero no sabía por qué. El frío le empezaba a calar, sus pezones, así como su cuero se erizó, se abrazó a sí misma cuando Havoc se tapó hasta los hombros con la sábana, ignorándola o tal vez eso quería hacer. Por un momento estuvo a punto de voltearse y arroparla contra su cuerpo, olvidando la idiotez por la que se molestó. Pero no pudo, no supo de dónde le había salido ese orgullo herido que no le dejaba acercarse en ese momento a la chica a sus espaldas, que estaba seguro tiritaba de frío.

Los ojos de la chica vagaban de la espalda de Havoc hacia la ventana y de la ventana a su propio cuerpo y de el por toda la habitación, así sucesivamente. Siendo incapaz de arrepegarse, como deseaba, a la fuerte espalda de Jean que a sus ojos se miraba muy calientita y reconfortante; en su lugar abrazó a la almohada, obteniendo un poco de alivio contra el frío.

—Mmmm pero que malo eres...

Murmuro en un quejido de cachorro al dejar la almohada y con timidez acercarse al cuerpo de Havoc. Se quedó a medio camino cuando Jean la paró en seco, levantándose de la cama. Lauren se sonrojó un poco al ver su lindo trasero en toda su visión y más tarde sus genitales cuando volteó hacia ella.

Por primera vez desde que se habían estado acostando, se sentía intimidada y un poco turbada por él. Tenía un gesto serio que para nada recordaba al amigable y risueño Jean que conoció y ese aire de seriedad en él le resultó muy atractivo, aunque nunca se lo diría. Se quedaron viendo a los ojos, ambos expectantes, hasta que Havoc distraídamente y para nada cariñoso la cubrió con la sábana, yendo después a buscar su ropa interior.

—¡Oye no soy un cadáver! -Se quejó en un lindo gruñido-

La vio de reojo cuando Lauren se quitó la sábana que le cubría toda la cabeza y reprimió una sonrisa _eres tan fría como uno_ pensó mientras se puso sus bóxers y buscaba el resto de su ropa, tropezando con la falda y bragas de Lauren, que recordó casi se las arranca y rompe en su fogosa necesidad.

Necesitaba un cigarrillo y rápido.

Nunca había pasado por algo como eso, sus anteriores compañeras siempre habían sido pasajeras de una o dos noches. Nunca había estado en una relación formal. Se había enamorado un par de veces, pero nadie nunca pudo corresponder a sus sentimientos y comprobó con molestia que ya se había enamorado y Lauren no iba a cambiar su suerte al corresponderle. Sabía que no iba a ser así.

Quería irse de ahí y ya no sentirse un pequeño idiota. Sin embargo, ella no era la culpable de sus tontos sentimientos.

Habían acordado una relación sólo sexual, estaba implícito que los sentimientos no tenían nada que ver.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Tengo que entrar a trabajar en unas horas y necesito mi uniforme

Respondió seco, y se maldijo por haberle hablado así. Entonces ella comenzó a vestirse también. El reloj marcaba las cinco con cinco de esa madrugada de lunes, supuso que también ella iba a entrar a trabajar en la escuela donde impartía sus conocimientos de lenguaje Auregiano.

—¿Con esa ropa vas a dar clases?

Le preguntó cuando la vio con su ropa del día de ayer, la falda corta y el suéter rojo. Ella no contestó y se ponía sus medias.

Jean terminó de atar los cordones de sus botas, tomó su chaqueta al hombro y abrió la puerta sin decir nada. Yendo directo a la puerta de salida, Lauren lo alcanzó y salió junto a él. Extrañado, caminaron a la par, dándose cuenta de que Laura lo estaba siguiendo y no daba muestras de ir a otra parte.

Durante el camino silencioso y oscuro, pudieron ver salir y vaguear de muchos establecimientos nocturnos a parejas y grupos de muchachos, que se caían de borrachos y soltaban piropos a la acompañante de Jean, quién iba un poco atrás, resultándole difícil seguirle el paso, pues Jean daba unas largas zancadas en cada paso, probablemente queriendo llegar rápido a su casa.

No dio importancia a esos celos que sintió, pero aminoró su carrera y cubrió con su chaqueta a Lauren. La chica sonrió victoriosa, pero dejó de sonreír, no logrando entender nada pues no supo porque ella también salió de su apartamento y lo seguía.

Sí, eran un par de idiotas cabezas huecas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—El general Hagen me ha comentado sobre las grandes producciones que se registran en el terreno ishbalie, es la mitad de la producción en general

Roy asintió, mientras tomaba una taza de café

— Scar aportó mucho cuando vino a central... Me habló sobre _ese_ incidente que tuvieron -Dijo la Mayor-

—Si... Bueno es algo que ya superamos ambos, creo -Meditó sobre el malentendido y la actitud hostil que Scar mantenía con él durante toda su estancia en central; incluso se había mostrado parcialmente amable con Hawkeye y eso que ella una vez le había disparado -Por supuesto para proteger a su inútil coronel mojado de Scar- Ese malentendido había nacido a la renuencia de Roy sobre dejar sin modificación algunos archivos sobre Ishibal -Que debían ser revisados, todos y cada uno- todo porque quería ya salir del trabajo, claro después lo arreglaría. El problema fue que Scar entendió que no daba la seriedad necesaria para sus compatriotas pues le había escuchado-

— Supongo que debió haberte asustado, mis hombres tienden a intimidar, naturalmente

Dijo con un deje de orgullo, mientras sus labios acariciaban la taza de porcelana al beber. Mustang sonrió apenas y vio a los ojos de Olivier. No se sorprendió de ver esa mirada fría y -en ese momento- no tan dura de ella al observarlo.

—Hemos logrado mucho, sin embargo. Fue una imprudencia de mi parte... Nada que no pudiera controlar por supuesto. Scar es un tipo rudo eh

Comentó con un aire autosuficiente y la rubia alzó las cejas al escucharle reconocer sus errores.

—Tan duro que te dio una paliza, creo recordar -Roy lucía desconcertado—. Hawkeye

Olivier curveó sus labios en una sonrisa burlona al verlo ligeramente avergonzado. ''Hawkeye" era lo único que tenía que saber para darse cuenta que probablemente otras cosas más bochornosas le debió haber contado a Olivier de él.

—Como sea, el número de deportaciones en la frontera norte cambiando a otros temas, es relativamente bajo, más de lo que nosotros habíamos predicho

—Tal vez no están tan desesperados por salir y tener que aguantar ese horrible clima -Mencionó distraído ganándose -Ahora sí- una mirada mortalmente hostil de Olivier por lo que dijo sobre el clima—. Aunque nos sorprenderíamos de las cosas que es capaz de hacer el humano para sobrevivir...

La Mayor contuvo su molestia al sentirlo de nueva cuenta perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Roy estaba ligeramente apoyado en sus brazos que descansaban sobre sus piernas, ligeramente inclinado hacia Olivier. Ella como la señora de la casa que es, recargada a sus anchas en el cómodo respaldo del sillón. Le veía con cierto desinterés la joven rubia.

Así como estaba Roy, parecía estar tomando una decisión muy pesada y altamente perjudicial. Incluso Olivier pensó que así debía de verse cuando tomaba una decisión sobre Amestris, tan serio y severo al mismo tiempo.

Olivier pocas veces había visto al elegante y poderoso alquimista de fuego tornarse tan pensativo frente a ella, casi nunca. La mayoría de veces que se veían las caras era por asuntos meramente profesionales y aun así Roy se las ingeniaba para sacarla de sus cabales aunque sea un poco.

Muy en el fondo de ella reconocía a Roy como un verdadero camarada. Reconocía que tenía agallas y había dejado de ser un debilucho. Tal como aquella vez que su hermano Alex se lo presentó, hacía ya doce años atrás.

Recordaba su rostro sorprendido cuando se habían presentado, probablemente pensando que ella no se parecía en nada a su fornido hermano y aunque luciera ese gesto severo, era una dama muy hermosa, había reconocido internamente el morocho.

Su cara de asombro con una mezcla de molestia cuando escuchó sus palabras despectivas sobre su corto período en la milicia y lo poco que había conseguido en la misma, reconocimientos etc.

Olivier había sido muy dura con él, se podría decir que no se habían caído bien desde el principio y ella como su superior aprovechaba cualquier defecto de éste para fastidiarlo y dejarle en claro la diferencia entre ella y él. Una vez siendo ambos más jóvenes habían tenido un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, en el cual está de más decir que Roy fue utilizado como trapeador para fregar el piso.

Roy torpemente se había excusado diciendo y mostrando parte de lo que sería su rasgo típico de gallardía caballerosa años más tarde, diciendo que no le gustaría lastimar a una dama tan _fina_ y _delicada_ como Olivier en un combate tan violento.

Sonrió al recordar que le había hecho ver como un verdadero perdedor cuando dijo: _No lograras nada con esa débil actitud tuya si pretendes seguir en la milicia y más tarde en el campo de batalla... ¿Acaso te tocaras el corazón cuando tu enemigo te muestre su lado fino y delicado?_

 _No seas absurdo, la caballerosidad no te servirá de nada en la guerra_

Y Mustang crudamente años después lo comprobó.

Incluso Olivier había sido como un ejemplo a seguir para Roy. Aunque claro Roy no lo admitiría. Mustang notaba cuando ambos estaban en central que ella era muy subestimada por los altos mandos de aquel entonces, por ser una fémina y creerla en muy pobre opinión. Roy nunca la vio sucumbir ante aquellas caras burlonas, siendo así admirada por él de una manera que ni él mismo lo sabía ni entendía. ¿Por qué admirada? Bueno, él en ese tiempo creía todavía en sus tontos ideales de justicia, donde la milicia ' _protegía_ ' al pueblo. Y saberla, conocerla a ella con un inquebrantable ideal -proteger a Amestris en la frontera norte- le hacían creer que él podía también.

Y él pudo.

Ella, una delicada flor con espinas. Un glorioso e inmenso témpano de hielo. Con una mirada que calaba, tan intensamente glacial y su suave belleza, afilada, rasposa, imponente cual montaña, subestimada a lo lejos, pero temida de frente.

Una mirada de esa mujer y todos caían ante ella.

Así era descrita secretamente por muchos y él no era la excepción.

A Mustang le parecía muy curioso las personalidades tan contrastantes de Olivier y Alex, siempre creyó en broma que Olivier estaba de algún modo frustrada como para tener siempre un humor de perro. No era _atendida_ como se merecía, pensaba constantemente el joven Roy de aquél entonces.

Mucho antes de la guerra civil de Ishibal, Roy Mustang tenía el desafortunado privilegio de encontrarse a menudo con Olivier en las instalaciones de tiro de central. Una vez vio charlar en ese mismo lugar a Riza y a Olivier. Ambas mujeres le habían dado una mirada extraña, la fría despreciable de Armstrong y la confundida, seria mirada de Hawkeye.

Había ignorado durante un par de años la buena relación profesional y de cierta manera de amistad entre las dos rubias.

Con el tiempo Mustang se había vuelto atrevido y manipulador, un jugador astuto. Esos rasgos que tan duramente te ganas con la experiencia de vivir, una vida dura.

Aceptaba que la primogénita de la familia Armstrong, era un eficiente, confiable, y duro así como inigualable miembro de la milicia, lo había aceptado apenas había visto sus habilidades de mando y la certeza con que se dirigía a sí misma, rodeada de hombres de alto poder que la despreciaban por su género, sus superiores que siempre trataban de imponer cualquier absurdo pretexto para relegarla a simples tareas de secretaria, que siempre habían sido otorgadas a mujeres, negándose a confiarle un puesto superior y en los cuales ninguna mujer había llegado.

 _Pero qué mujer tan tremenda_ , pensaba Mustang con secreta admiración.

Pero Roy no estaba perdido en sus memorias de antaño como Olivier, aunque siempre las tenía presentes más ahora con lo que se proponía.

Roy observó furtivamente a la poderosa mujer que tenía en frente, con precaución, aun cuando Armstrong se había retirado dejándolos solos no se atrevía a mirarla abiertamente.

No era un animal pero ciertamente tenía unos deseos casi salvajes cuando deslizaba sus ojos por las piernas de ella, las largas piernas poderosas que la sostenían, que se movían con elegancia en ese vestido y subía por la vereda de sus caderas, se perdía un momento en esa curva, deliciosa curva que lo intoxicaba impidiendo quitar sus ojos... luego acariciaba su cintura como si pudiera tocarla, tentaba su abdomen, se hundía en él, seguía subiendo y se encontraba con sus senos, suaves y engañosos como una cruel montaña, escalaba con ímpetu como si algo se le cosiera encima, llegando a su clavícula y cuello... tentador como un oasis en el desierto o una cabaña en las montañas. Reconfortante para el viajero y energizante para el sediento. Llegaba a la cúspide y se zambullía en el néctar de la victoria al saberse erróneamente el primero en alcanzar la cima.

Enterraría su estandarte en ella, señalándola y marcándola como conquistada en medio de la suave ráfaga de viento que le envolvería y arrastraría queriéndole enterrar en sus entrañas, sepultándole en la fría y dura masa de indiferencia, helada y pesada. Su magno ser lo consumiría, muriendo sólo por una probada, que sería la más exquisita y sublime que jamás probaría nunca.

Porque no sólo era su cuerpo que ansiaba tener, sino algo más.

Estaba impactado, para nada se veía inofensiva y frágil como cualquier otra mujer enfundada en un vestido. Ella era bestialmente poderosa y bella, ninguna otra podría quitarle esos adjetivos.

Rompía todos los esquemas de una buena mujer o esposa: sumisa, recatada, comprensiva, delicada y magnánima. Era ella, no un hombre. Una verdadera mujer con convicción. Conservaba su femineidad de una forma tan sutil.

Estaba seguro que cualquier hombre querría un encuentro con ella, si no es que se sentían intimidados por la seguridad y dominio de la mujer. Él mismo lo quería, ¿A quién engañaba, pretendiendo ser un buen hombre de pensamientos correctos? Por supuesto, seguía siendo un _hombre_ inevitable que sus ojos no se posaran en ella de una forma totalmente sexual, que sus instintos mas bajos se activaran al oler tan dulce olor proveniente de ella, que su mente amenazara con hacer cortocircuito por las absurdas reglas de la moral, de las leyes de los hombres comprometidos…

 _A la mierda todo aquello_ , una voz interior le dijo.

—¿Tiene alguna relación sentimental, general Armstrong?

La rubia achicó los ojos ante esa seriedad del varón. Podía no contestar si lo deseaba, sin embargo, esa pregunta tan repentina le movió la curiosidad. —No tengo, ya estoy vieja para esas cosas, aunque me hubiese gustado...

Roy alzó su mirada a ella cuando cayó abruptamente. La mirada de Olivier se ensombreció, el varón expectante se atrevió a preguntar: —¿Que le hubiese gustado? ¿Tener hijos?

La fría mirada de Olivier penetraba de una manera como pocas veces, demasiado hostil.

Sólo faltaba que le dijese que aún podía tener hijos, que aún era muy joven como el inepto del general Raven le había dicho alguna vez. —¿Me dirá que la mayor alegría de una mujer es parir críos? ¿Que una mujer no es mujer, si no concibe un bebé?

—... Claramente no para usted Olivier. -Dijo Mustang después de un largo momento de reflexión.

La susodicha sonrió molesta. Por supuesto que para ella ese tipo de felicidad era irrelevante.

Y le molestaba que siguiesen pensando en esas tonterías, no todas las mujeres sueñan con tener críos y casarse... Ser fiel y sumisa al hombre.

Roy no supo cómo acabó todo aquello en ese tema., no estaba en sus maléficos planes el tener una conversación como aquella… vamos que estaba por echársele encima como una bestia movida por sus primitivos y sexuales instintos.

Era obvio que a Olivier le molestaba en exceso ser comparada con una mujer común y corriente. Ella había trascendido de su propósito biológico a algo mucho más grande y satisfactorio.

Podría parecer cruel y despectivo, pero ella no había nacido para cambiar y lavar pañales. Y no por eso era un ser cruel y sin sentimientos, aunque ella lo pareciera.

Pero era muy diferente el tener un compañero al lado. Y eso es lo que alguna vez soñó, con un compañero que estuviese junto a ella, no delante de ella protegiéndola. Una mujer también puede defenderse y no depender de ninguna manera al hombre.

Desgraciadamente nunca llegó. Y aquellos que parecían respetarla y comprenderla tal cual era... Siempre los rechazó o ya estaban comprometidos o habían muerto en combate.

En cierto modo era una tristeza, una pena que el alma de Oliver cargaba de un modo muy silencioso, pero esas eran debilidades de una simple mujer, esas cosas no eran para ella.

—Creo que, en el fondo somos más parecidos de lo que suponemos -Dijo el morocho luego de un análisis y notar cierta soledad en la mirada de la rubia.

—¿En qué nos parecemos? Yo no he supuesto tal cosa

Con una tímida y avergonzada sonrisa Roy bajó la cabeza ante la astucia de la mujer.

—Bueno, ambos no vemos en la familia propia la felicidad y el éxito

—... ¿Roy Mustang no tendrá descendencia? -la mujer astuta decidió cambiar el tema fuera de ella, nunca se permitiría sucumbir ante esas debilidades, mucho menos frente a un varón.

—Puedo tenerla, pero... Lo vería como un requisito de la sociedad y caería en aquello que he estado evitando

La rubia lo miró fijamente, parecía decir la verdad. —¿Ella está de acuerdo con eso?

Roy no se esperó aquella pregunta, se quedó mudo, al parecer era más que obvio la relación y cercanía con Riza Hawkeye. —Creo que ella estaría encantada

Comentó la rubia suavemente, y Roy desvío la mirada incómodo. —¿Por qué lo dices, acaso te lo dijo?

—No es necesario que lo diga, lo haría con mucho gusto por ser tú

Le devolvió la rubia con el mismo tono irritado. Roy abrió sorprendido sus oscuros ojos. Había quedado como un tipo insensible. Tomó de su taza de té, cuando Olivier le ofreció una copa de vino, la aceptó y bebió de ella.

—¿Sabe?... Hawkeye es una chica muy especial

Roy no supo cómo interpretar aquello así que bebió una vez más de su copa. Una sonrisa se le formó a Olivier en su rostro impasible.

—¿Usted Olivier nunca pensó que sería una madre o no? A mí me pasa algo parecido, no me veo en un ámbito familiar amoroso, creo que sería lo contrario

—... ¿Lo dices porque no crees que merezcas esa dicha? -Mustang la miró como si le hubiera revelado una gran verdad, así se sentía, indigno—. Esas son tonterías... Me encantaría conocer a tu hijo o hija

Musitó eso último como si le apenara confesarlo, y ciertamente Roy tampoco se esperó aquello.

¿Acaso le estaba diciendo que tuviera hijos con Hawkeye? Roy estaba muy, muy sorprendido por aquella mujer.

Ante su mirar consternado la rubia río divertida. Una risa no tan encantadora como se hubiese esperado, pero era muy agradable escucharla más aun conociendo el carácter de hierro de esa mujer. Y él se permitió contagiarse de su risa, riendo en primera un poco tímido para después soltar una carcajada realmente encantado, Olivier lo secundo en ello.

Era como si ahora ya fueran amigos, como si fueran más cercanos… oh pero que gran honor.

Así de cerca, ambos se encontraron agradables... Y solos.

—La descendencia es importante, lo es en absoluto, pero ¿Qué pasa cuando hay gente como nosotros?

Olivier lo miró con fijeza mientras analizaba esa pregunta— ... Se acaba, eso es todo.

El alquimista de fuego asintió con firmeza, ya no habría generaciones de su sangre, gente con sus genes, otros individuos parecidos a ellos. Y es que ellos son personas únicas. Que desafortunadamente no habría más como ellos o quizás sí. Nadie lo sabía, todos son únicos y diferentes.

Nadie había comprobado que la reencarnación o ese tipo de cosas fueran un fraude… todo es posible. Quizás volverían a la vida en otro periodo de tiempo diferente, siendo los mismos sólo que con una terrible amnesia.

Aunque para que querrían a otro Mustang o a otra Armstrong si habían cometido tantas aberraciones contra la humanidad.

—Nunca hubiese creído que, lo consideraras una dicha

Roy sonrió burlón, obteniendo una sonrisa cómplice de la mujer.

—Una familia es especial. Hay personas adecuadas para ello.

En ese momento Roy había recordado a Maes, suspiró con un deje melancólico.

—Que sea una dicha... Depende de los involucrados

Dijo una vez más dejando al varón perplejo, no era algo que diría la persona más fría y cruel del mundo. Cuántas sorpresas con esa mujer. Y que idiota era Roy, ella también tenía un juicio sobre eso.

Era como un alivio, encontrar la bondadosa conciencia en ella. Ella después de todo era un humano también y olvidaba que él mismo también lo era.

¿Entonces por qué seguía sintiéndose de esa manera, cuando todo acababa, cuando estaba solo, solo junto a sus pensamientos, sus recuerdos? Tan repulsivo. Su conciencia nunca le dejaba en paz, aunque aparentara lo contrario, de alguna manera algo siempre le recordaba aquellos inocentes que habían muerto por su mano.

Se preguntaba si a Olivier le pasaba lo mismo u a otros individuos que habían cometido los mismos pecados. La respuesta era afirmativa.

Con el paso del tiempo la carga se iba haciendo más ligera, aunque no lo notara y es porque el humano lo olvida, lo sobrelleva de distintas maneras. Lo olvida a fin de que esa atormentada alma, pueda descansar un poco, y que redención tan más apropiada para aquel que se arrepiente y busca una liberación, una para su también maltrecha alma, justo como la de Roy.

Dios… nunca puedo haber imaginado que podría sentirse tan bien junto a Oliver. Había vuelto su raciocinio. El antes coronel supo en ese entonces cuánta soledad y tristeza había en aquella mujer. Comprendía. Lo hacía, era como un entendimiento mutuo y mudo. Mustang se sentía digno ahora, se sentía reconfortado, la presencia de la mujer era como un cálido espejismo de su antigüedad, su yo mas joven.

Claro, eran voluntades que se entendían, no de antemano se habían conocido por tanto tiempo.

Eran el par de soldados que regresaban de la cruda guerra a sus hogares, impregnados de esa fétida y nauseabunda sensación de la guerra. Aquella maldita sensación a muerte.

Se podría decir que era camadería, pero sobre todo era comprensión. Simplemente Roy sentía como si Olivier supiera de sus pensamientos, de sus emociones, esa mirada tan dura podía expresar también empatía. Vaya, la Armstrong después de todo no era un ser sin emociones.

Esas ganas de poseer a la rubia habían desaparecido, habían cedido para dar paso a un respeto mucho más profundo. Aunque, Roy nunca lograría comprender cómo es que ella lo sobrellevaba… no hacía más que sentirse atraído por aquella diosa de la guerra. Atraído en una forma… que solo quería estar ahí, siendo entendido.

Las tres de la madrugada eran anunciadas por el tintineo contante de aquel reloj antiguo de madera, mas no importaba, la pareja que ahí residía, parecía no importarle el tiempo. Había momentos en los que simplemente se quedaban callados, cada quien, en sus turbios pensamientos, otras veces se miraban con fijeza, tratando de entrañar lo que sus ojos reflejaban… eran esos momentos intensos y llenos de significancia que lograban quebrar el sosiego de la madrugada con una cómplice risilla, borrando la seriedad y sobriedad -que ya era casi nula- de los adultos en la pequeña sala de estar.

Se sentía compañeros, lo eran en realidad.

Amigos era una palabra tan peligrosa y a la vez tan intima que cualquiera de los dos se habría sentido abochornado por ello ante la mención. Aquello demostraba tanta cercanía y confianza que temían no ser correspondidos de tal manera. Eran adultos, era el compañerismo que nunca se habían demostrado anteriormente, era tan extraño mas no incomodo…

Las horas pasaban sin que aquel par se diera cuenta de ello, el alba comenzaba a colorear de una manera tan excelsa y gloriosa aquella mañana que sin duda significa el inicio de algo nuevo, el resurgimiento de algo. El nacimiento de un nuevo y provechoso porvenir. Era el amanecer donde sus alamas se habían encontrado y hecho cómplices, cómplices de sus errores cometidos.

La Mayor Armstrong se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hasta la esquina de la habitación, a la vez que le daba la espalda a Mustang éste, aunque aturdido, no perdió detalle de su vista trasera. Ese vestido era tremendamente provocador y potenciaba sus atributos naturales.

Roy internamente nunca se hubiera perdonado si no hubiera prestado atención a tan magnifico momento, quería apreciar y admirar el dichoso cuerpo de tan poderosa comandante ¿Qué? No era un crimen, tampoco era un pervertido por hacerlo, él simplemente lo apreciaba, esa vista tan maravillosa. La respetaba, pero también era un hombre, cabe recordar.

Para su sorpresa se comenzó a oír una melodía, muy tenue que para poder escucharla tenías que poner máxima atención. Volvió sus ojos a ella y la vio caminar como siempre lo había hecho, pero esta vez el muslo expuesto por la raja del vestido le hipnotizaba -irremediablemente- queriendo ver un poco más de la piel que cubría. Si Olivier estuviese en un concurso de belleza, estaba seguro que ganaría, él la apoyaría. No, ni siquiera podrían competir contra ella.

Volvió a sentarse y comenzaron a conversar, esta vez Roy se acordó de aquello a lo que iba: —Olivier yo, venía a pedirte una disculpa

Dijo sinceramente. —Sobre aquella vez, que yo -Empezó a divagar—. No fue muy maduro de mi parte, mucho menos es algo que hice para ofenderte yo, me disculpo

La rubia se quedó callada, analizando sus palabras. Roy respiraba profundamente, y mantenía su vista baja.

Ella sonrió y bebió de su copa.

—La acepto, tu disculpa. Pero quiero saber... ¿Acaso deseabas verme con una minifalda?

La Armstrong preguntó ahora con esa confianza y cercanía de amigos. Mustang se atragantó con su bebida, ¿Qué si lo deseaba…? por supuesto que sí, pero era algo que nunca pensó realmente. —Eh bueno yo, no, no estaba pensando muy bien, lo lamento...

Hizo un ademán con la mano izquierda, como si quisiera atajar las ideas que se le iban de la cabeza por las preguntas de la mujer rubia.

—¿Me deseas? -Cuestionó con atrevimiento y malicia la rubia, complaciéndose por la reacción del hombre.

Los colores se le fueron a las orejas, a su rostro pálido, los sentía como hierro caliente, calló durante mucho tiempo. No se atrevía a verla. Debía ser una broma, su corazoncillo no estaba preparado para esa pregunta, aunque la respuesta fuera obvia. Mejor sacó el paquete que llevaba y lo desenvolvió, notándose una botella negra. Era vino negro de muy alta calidad, distribuido entre los conocedores de la prueba de vinos. Con elegancia abrió la botella y se sirvió una copa y otra a Olivier. Sin verle a los ojos, comentó la exquisitez del vino. Aunque para Roy le había calado como fuego ardiente en la garganta y rápidamente le había nublado la mente.

La rubia lo probó con deleite y estuvo de acuerdo.

Era demasiado alcohólico, Mustang veía consternado la botella y su grado de alcohol que superaba al de cualquier vino de mesa.

¿Pero qué jodidos había hecho?

Se lamentó cuando levantó su mirada y observó el rostro sereno de Olivier dar vueltas. Se sintió enfermo y como si cayera en una vil trampa -trampa donde había caído por si solo- iba a confesar sus más oscuros deseos…

La melodía antes escuchada comenzó a decaer para después levantarse como en vilo...

No supo cómo ni cuándo, de pronto ya estaba de pie, oliendo a flores, unas flores muy particulares, jazmines. Y su estado de embriaguez se bajó súbitamente al reconocer la cabellera rubia y el cuerpo frente suyo.

Como si hubiese estado sordo, sus oídos se destaparon y lograron escuchar las melodías que sonaban del gramófono, reliquia antigua basta decir pasada de generación en generación por la familia Armstrong.

Las suaves notas de la exquisita trompeta pero que a la vez eran gruesas y sensuales, acompañado de otros instrumentos que le hacían segunda, sonaba como si fuese un sueño, como si estuviera en alguna época lejana y añorada por él. Esa sensación nostálgica... Efervescente contra su cuerpo, pero no en sus memorias.

La nota de ese momento, tan sublime, hundía sus sentidos, decaían y permanecían por el gran talento de los músicos. Hermoso.

Se dejó llevar, su cuerpo fluyó y se adoptó al de Olivier. Una pieza suave, delicada. Su cuerpo se aferró de manera lenta al cuerpo de Olivier, que elegante guiaba sus pasos.

 _ **Y adentro la noche es música y pasión...**_

Era como el agua: apacible y engañosa, con sus ondas sensuales de vida, y su inmenso territorio inviolable.

Sentía el movimiento de sus caderas, y el fuego dentro de su ser.

A pocos centímetros de sus labios, Roy deseaba sentirlos. Su cuerpo varonil y fuerte protegía el de ella. Olía su respiración alcohólica, de ambos. Un anhelante, como un suspiro lleno de vida.

Veía los labios de Olivier en una ligera sonrisa.

 _ **El corazón, la media luz siempre se entregará, mar todo el ambiente huele a mar, mucho calor, sudores en la piel, sudor sabor a sal.**_

 _ **Y en la pista una pareja se vuelve a enamorar**_

Olivier de pronto se sintió muy a gusto entre sus brazos, el olor de Mustang era tan especial que la hacían quedarse pegada a su cuello. Se sentía muy bien. Mustang unos centímetros más alto que ella aún con tacón medio, absorbía la calidez de la mujer y compartía la suya, bailaban lento. Sus ojos oscuros hechizados por esos zafiros de hielo.

Le dio la vuelta y la apegó a él, con el sensible y suave contoneo que imponía la melodía...

Sus caderas se acoplaban en ese inolvidable vaivén.

Aquel saxofón de un encanto eminente…

 _ **Una risa, una caricia y en la pista una pareja se vuelve a enamorar...**_

No se sintieron extraños por la cercanía tan íntima de sus cuerpos, se movían como la seda. Sus esencias se unían y mezclaban formando una excelsa armonía.

 _ **... Y en el kumbala todo es música y pasión**_

Pegada al cuerpo de Mustang, se dejó tocar, las manos del varón subían con una fogosa pereza de sus caderas hacia su cintura, acariciaba su vientre, siempre siguiendo la melodía.

Con dedicación y sólo como él sabía hacerlo, tocaba su cuerpo instrumental y presionaba en los lugares correctos.

Una dulce melodía salía de sus labios al ser besada en el cuello y al sentir la caricia por su cuerpo de algodón.

La melodía que salía del gramófono sonaba exquisita, alentando la pasión creciente entre los adultos que sabían tronaría inevitable.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-


End file.
